Shots Fired
by Melissa Schmitt
Summary: A story about two rival mercenary groups who have to change their way of life and work together.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Rayne**

"What the fuck?" I stabbed my knife into the worn table. "What do you mean you didn't get our caps?"

"Calm down. Just give me a second to explain." Ryker placed his pale hand on top of mine. "He said he doesn't have the caps right now."

I yanked my hand from his. "Bullshit! He has the caps to buy hookers but not pay off his debt?" I pulled the knife out and twirled it around in my hand.

"Rayne, please, give him a week. I know you don't like it but you can't just go around and kill everyone who doesn't have the ability to pay off their debt."

"Who says I can't? Do you think that's a reasonable solution, Aiden?" I looked to Ryker's identical brother.

"Sorry, bro, but I agree with Rayne on this one. If people think that we're lenient with our debts, then everyone will try and get out of them."

"Fine, you're right. Just this time, please." Ryker's eyes pleaded me.

"Okay, but just _this_ time. Any news on Vega?"

"Not really, I've heard there's another Merc group after him too." Aiden said coolly with a shrug.

"Damn it! I told you if we'd wait someone else would try and kill him. Do you know who it is?" I threw my knife next to his head, perfectly landing next to his ear.

"You're not going to like this but it's … Nattie and her band of buffoons." He looked down at his hand then back at me.

"No, no, fuck no. I'm going to kill that bitch. Get your shit packed, we're moving out."

* * *

**Nattie**

"Come on guys. Neil, stay in cover behind this rock. Get your sniper ready." I ordered. He nodded. "Jason, come with me." I fixed my brown hair into a ponytail.

"I'll follow you anywhere." He winked.

I smiled. "I know you will. Now get ready." I pulled out my rifle and waved for Jason to follow.

We ran around to the back of the small building. We waited in cover until we heard two gun shots. I nodded for Jason and him and I ran over back to the front of the shack. Two guards were laying dead on the ground with bullets inside their chests. I gave a thumbs up to Neil's station then followed Jason inside. The door slammed open then back closed. A chubby man sat at his desk in the middle of the room with a shocked face.

"You thought we wouldn't catch up with you." Jason smiled evilly.

"You could have just paid the caps. But now look at you, stuck in here with the two of us." I held up my gun. "Do you think you made the right choice?" Before the man could answer I shot a bullet straight into his head.

"I take that as a no." Jason laughed.

"Come on, Jay. Collect all the caps you see then let's go back to get Neil." I said while searching a locker for money.

Once getting everything we could, we met Neil outside.

"What's up with you? Did you decide to work out?" Jason joked after seeing Neil panting as if running across the Mojave.

"Raiders, but that's beside the point. We have someone looking for us."

"That's not new." Jay pushed him lightly.

"No, it's more of a group."

"What group?" I asked.

"...This messenger was running like his life depended on it. He was carrying a note. It said…" He paused,"Rayne."

I was silent for a moment. "Let's go back to Jacobstown. We need to get our gear." My voice got intensely lower. Both guys followed me as we headed back to our headquarters. 'Rayne huh? She want's a war, she'll get a war.' I thought in my head.

* * *

**Rayne**

"So you're telling me we found where he is?" I ran my fingers through my hair, damn I need to re dye it. My stupid roots are clashing with the bright red.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure. He's supposed to be in a building in Quarry Junction." Ryker sat down next to me and took a deep breath. "I have to admit it's suicide. Deathclaws really aren't the friendliest."

"I know, but a job is a job and I'm not giving up on him yet. If he got in there then it can't be _that_ hard. We'll deal with Nattie later, the job will always come first. Give this to a courier, it's for Nattie."

"What is it?" Aiden took the letter and asked.

"A fake job assignment. She'll be too busy with my deathtrap to steal my target." I smiled at him. "I hope she'll live so I can be the one to finish her off."

* * *

**Nattie**

When we got to headquarters, Jason quickly went to his and I's room to sleep. Neil was clean off his sniper rifle outside. I sat down on the couch inside, to think. My thoughts were interrupted about five seconds later when Neil walked back inside.

"We have a job." His brown eyes looked down at me. He handed me a piece of paper and nervously brushed some of his light chocolate hair out of his face.

I read it silently then stood up. "Go get Jason." Neil ran over to Jason's sleeping form and shook him awake.

"Boy, how many times have I told you not to wake me?" I heard Jay's quite, tired, voice.

"We have a job." Neil answered.

"No, Jason and I have a job. Neil, you'll go to Vega's place and keep a watch on him. Keep your sniper pointed at him from a distance and stay aware."

"But-" I interrupted him.

"Neil, I don't want to hear it. You'll go and watch Vega. We need him and Rayne wants him. He is ours, understand. If you see them, don't kill them. Shot Vega then run back here. They are probably headed to Quarry Junction so they shouldn't bother you. You know where we found Vega…" I paused to make sure he wouldn't argue anymore. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." He sighed. He picked up his clean sniper and headed off to where Vega was. I looked back at Jason as he yawned. He rubbed the back of his head and messed up some of his dark brown hair. "Let's go."

* * *

**Rayne**

"I don't understand." I looked over at Ryker who looked over at me.

"What?"

"Why the hell would he run to Quarry Junction? I know he's not a genius but why would he go there?"

"Not sure, we'll ask him when we get there."

"Does Nattie know that we're sharing a bounty?"

"Probably, why?"

"Shit, we need to go." I started to run back towards New Vegas. "We need to go get Aiden, he may be in danger."

"What, why?"

"No time, we need to run."

* * *

**Nattie**

"I wonder if Rayne took the bait. We might also be heading into a trap. Or they could have gotten Neil. Or they killed him since he can't protect himself. I mean he can, when he has a gun but that boy has no idea had to win a fist fight…" Jason continued to ramble on about his thoughts. When we were about ten feet from our destination on the note I stopped.

"Jay...we have to go back. Neil, he's probably in trouble. We can't let Rayne get to him first. She'll injure him or even kill him."

"Her team could probably do that." He said calmly.

"Jason, we have to go back."

"But the job-"

"-is probably a trap. I don't know if she knows where Vega is but we do. Jason, let's turn around."

He thought for a moment before finally nodding. "Let's go save the kid's ass." We ran quickly back to Vegas location in the middle of the wastelands.

Many hours later of running and shooting feral ghouls, we finally got to our location. I was hot and sweaty but I searched everywhere in the shadows for Neil. My stomach sank when I traveled the whole perimeter and he was in no range of sight.

"Neil?" I whispered. "Jason, go around the other direction and look for him." He turned and walked the perimeter the opposite direction. "Neil?" I quietly said again. But he wasn't showing up, he wouldn't respond to anything.

* * *

**Rayne**

"Nope, sorry." I grabbed onto her throat and slammed her to the ground. "We have your little bitch." I grabbed out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around her head. I picked up her light body and slung it over my shoulder, she thrashed a lot but didn't do much damage.

"I'll take her." Ryker lifted her off my shoulder and onto his. "Let's go the our room."

We walked into the back entrance on Gomorrha and into our private room and laid her in a chair next to Neil. "Tie her legs and wrists. Don't worry, no one can hear you scream here and even if they did, they won't care." I whispered into her ear as I ripped the tape off her mouth.

"You fucking bitch. I swear your life will be miserable." She growled in my face.

"I know I am, and I like it." I smiled at her as I drew back. "Don't worry your little boy toy will be in here shortly."

"If you dare hurt either of them." She threatened.

"You'll what?" I taunted her.

She glared back but didn't respond.

"Oh, I see. If I hurt them you'll glare at me. What if I treat them real nice." I lifted Neil's chin up and kissed him on the lips.

She was still silent but now her expression had changed from pissed to surprised.

"Trust me sweetheart, I'll get my way one way or another." I smiled at her once again.

"I still tricked you." She slightly smiled.

"Sure, only momentary though."

"Your trap didn't work either."

"So, you just wanted to sightsee in the Devil's Throat?"

"It's a great honeymoon place, you should go there some day."

"I've heard that Centaurs are great butlers."

"The best."

"I'll remember that for later, not like I'll ever get married. Actually you're boy toy's pretty hot, maybe I'll fuck him."

"You can try to get him to like...you." She looked me up and down mockingly. "But he's pretty faithful to _me._"

"Hate to break it to you, but these," I motioned to my breasts, "Can get me almost anything I'd like. And if that doesn't work I always have guns."

"First off, he's not afraid to die. He'd rather be killed then be forced to love _you. _Second, my breasts are ten times better than yours."

"Umm…ladies, are you really talking about this?" Neil asked blushingly.

"I doubt yours are better. Just ask Aiden." I continued on as if Neil hadn't said anything.

"Well your Aiden seems to like yours. Mine are hard to forget, Jason seems happy with mine."

"So you're fucking your colleague? Isn't that taboo?"

"I think it's the other way around."

"Ladies, you can stop now. Nattie, if you forgot, we are the ones tied to the chairs." Neil spoke up again.

"Thank you Neil. I think she needs some reminding of who's in charge." I drew back my fist and punched her making her delicate nose bleed.

"You bitch…" She growled.

"That's not quite what I wanted to happen…" Neil whimpered fearfully.

"Call me a bitch as much as you'd like but that's not going to untie your wrists." I said calmly.

She continued to glare at me.

"I'll try...bitch." Neil said quietly, but cowered shortly after after.

"I don't think it worked, did it?"

He shrugged.

"So, you want something? Like what, Vega's hideout? I've got it. But if you want it, you need to win it fair and square. To do that, I'd like to fight you for it." Nattie smiled.

"I don't need him, I can get him anytime. What I really want to do is hold your still beating heart in my hands so you can see it." I laughed and looked over at Ryker who looked paler than normal, which is saying a lot.

"Hmm...very interesting, my dear foe. You want to play that game? Well what I'd like to know is where your bitch is with my boy toy."

"Me too, me too. He's probably drunk and fucking some hooker." I shrugged

"He seems like a really nice person...but if he doesn't have Jason, my boy toy will kick all of your asses."

"Oh, I'm _soo_ afraid." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You should be." She lifted her hands from the chair and held a knife in one hand. "I've been tied up before, what you need to remember to do is check for weapons." She winked.

"Nope, it's more fun to fight. Ryker don't be afraid to kill him." I grabbed out my knife and smiled devilishly.

"Well, first, could your dear _Ryker _undo the tape on my ankles. I'd appreciate it."

"You have hands don't you?"

"I guess I could do it myself...hopefully I won't chip a nail." She said sarcastically.

At that moment someone burst into the door. "Ray, we have a new job. It's kind of a huge job." Aiden held up a paper.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" I grabbed the paper and skimmed through it. "Damn, with this sort of money we could break off, become a army of three." I reread the paper. "Sorry angel but I have business to attend to. You can have Vega, he's an easy kill."

"I'll gladly take him."

I walked over to Neil and removed the tape around his wrist and ankles. "Fly free little birdy."

"I'm not quite sure if I should thank you or not...may my leader and I please leave now?" He asked a little shakily.

"As much as I'd like to keep you as my own and rip out your heart," I motioned toward Nattie. "Yes, you're free to go."

Nattie ripped off the rest of the tape on her ankles. She stood up and faced me. "Thanks for the hospitality." She nodded her head then spit at my feet. "Let's go, Neil." They left the room together.

* * *

**Nattie**

"How is your nose?" Neil asked while we walked to find Jason where I left him.

"It's fine. I don't feel it other than the tickling of the blood." I rubbed some blood off the top of my upper lip.

"Sorry I got caught." Nail lowered his head.

"Don't say sorry. I can't blame you for Rayne's asshole group."

"Nattie?" Someone asked from behind us. I turned around to be met by Jason's worried expression. "Oh shit, what happened to your pretty face?" He ran over and tilted my head up.

"Jay, I'm fine. I promise." I responded.

"I know what'll make you better. I killed Vega, and got a fuckload of expensive shit. Also, one of Rayne's friends, Aiden, I messed him up good. I found him walking some place and decided to have my fun. We was beat up quite good, he put up a fight but I had fun." He smiled darkly.

"Well, that's good. We should head back to-" I was interrupted by yet another person yelling something behind us.

"Hey! Hey! Are you Nattie Johnson?" A courier asked.

"Yes, that's me. How did you find us all the way out here?"

"I was told you had a fun time with another merc team."

"Fun is one way to describe it...what's the note?"

"Oh, right." He handed the folded paper to me. "A job."

"Alright, thanks." Was all I said before he ran off again.

I quickly read over the paper. "Boys, we got a job that will make all our dreams come true."

* * *

**Hey! Here is the first chapter to Shots Fired. This is a Fallout New Vegas fanfiction (if you haven't noticed yet). My friend Megan Hahn and I are writing it together. Some of you will know us from The Burn of Radiation, a Fallout 3 fanfiction. We will do this story by switching point of views between Rayne and Nattie. Please do comment or PM us if you have questions, concerns, comments, or suggestions. Thanks for reading and please join us in the second chapter. **

**Megan: Hey guys. I am the creator of Rayne, Aiden, and Ryker. It was kind of weird changing the relationship between the girl, in The Burn of Radiation they're friends but in this one they hate each other. I'm only going to stay this once so don't freak out, check out Melissa's profile, she has a few poems and a few different stories. Be sure to check out The Burn of Radiation. PM either of us if you need anything and thanks for reading.**

**Melissa: Hey everybody! I'm the creator of Nattie, Jason, and Neil. This chapter was really fun and I really enjoy doing this collaboration, switch off character, thing with Megan. Please go and see Megan's profile. She has amazing stories and poems. If you'd like another story like this, we have The Burn of Radiation also on my profile. It's a story about two friends who escaped the vault at different times. They then have to find each other again and rebond the friendship. So, please comment or PM us. I love reading feedback. Thanks so much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Rayne**

"Aiden, what happened?" I looked at his face, checking out the amount of blood.

"That pretty boy, Jason. Son of a bitch jumped me; I was smoking, with one of the girls in the VIP rooms, when he burst in the door and smashed my face in."

"So you weren't doing what I asked you to do?" I crossed my arms. "You deserved it. Wash off the blood then make sure you have everything packed."

Aiden walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"That dumbass is going to get himself killed. Whether by an OD or just by pure stupidity. Those damn drugs rule his life." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're no better, Rayne." Ryker said flatly.

"What?"

"You have a drug problem too, you can't go around insulting someone's problems if you have the same ones."

"But I-"

"No, shut up. I'm not done yet, you need to listen to me. You can't go a day without your damn booze without getting violently sick; Jet is the only thing that keeps your mind from melting but at the same time it is melting what little's left of your mind. You constantly smell like nicotine because you can't go ten minutes without a cigarette." He clenched his fist. "I don't want you to die because you were too stupid to realize you have a serious problem."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Yes, you can fight a pack of fiends with your bare fists but not your own addiction. You need to push down your pride and go get help."

"I don't need help, I'm fine!" I yelled at him.

"You're in denial." He yelled back.

"Maybe, maybe you're right." I exhaled deeply.

"Done! How do I look?" Aiden came out of the bathroom without clothes on.

"Put some pants on and we'll head out."

* * *

**Nattie**

The three of us walked back to Jacobstown to plan out our attack. Well, at least Neil and I planned while Jason slept some more.

"I'm gonna go check messages on my terminal." Neil commented as I scanned over a Mojave map. He silently walked off and into his own room. A couple seconds later, he walked back into the room I was sitting in. "Nate, can I see that note?"

"Sure, here." I handed the small slip of paper to him. He made his way back into his room.

"Nattie, we might have a problem." He said worryingly, making me jump from his stealthiness. "Please don't smash me into a wall…"

"What is it…?"

"Well, I got this message, on my terminal...and the code on the bottom of this note matched the code on the message. The person who sent it wrote that he had the code so we would figure out they were connected and-"

"Neil, if you don't want me to smash you into a wall, then get. To. The part. That counts." I pronounced.

"Uhh...the guy wants you to uh...you know...double team…" He stuttered.

"Double team?"

"You know...collaborate…" He pushed his hands together as a gesture of collaborating.

"With another group? That's fine, I know many other merc groups."

"No, he said he wants it to be with Raynes group."

* * *

**Rayne**

Hey, Rayne?" Ryker tapped on my shoulder as I sat at the bar.

"Want a drink?" I motioned for the bartender to come over.

"No, I'm fine. I do have something to tell you though." He sat down next to me.

"I'll have another beer." I said to the bartender as he took my twelfth bottle.

"Rayne, this is important I need you to focus on me." He turned my head back in his direction.

"I am." I said as the world spun around me.

"Damn it! Didn't you listen to me at all? You're drunk and on Jet again, want a cigarette too?"

"Actually that'd be really nice, but what I really want is a cigar." I looked up at the roof thinking about how the trio would react beautifully with my mind.

"Rayne, listen to me!"

"Shh, I'm thinking." I put my finger to my lips.

"Fine, I'll just go tell Aiden that we have to pair up with Nattie on this one." He stood up from the stool as the bartender put the drink in front of me.

My brain tried to process the words, I tried to understand what they meant but I just couldn't. I knew I should be angry but the Jet just wanted me to laugh. So I did, I laughed and laughed and laughed. I laughed until I fell out of the stool, beer in hand. "Could this get any better?"

* * *

**Nattie**

"Fuck! No, I'm not working with that bitch." I growled.

"And I'm not working with that asshole Aiden." Jason punched his fist into his own hand.

"I know, I don't want to work with them either but we don't have a choice." Neil piped in quietly.

"Oh yes I do. I just do the fucking job myself." I glared at him.

"But then we don't get paid."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Because the big boss guy who gave you the job has most of the money waiting to give it to us."

I silently thought for a moment. I had no reason to ask Rayne to help me with this job. But we could use the money. "Alright, I guess we go and see what Rayne is up to. We'll see how they reacted to this." I growled. I picked up my gun and backpack. Jason huffed in an annoyed tone but followed after me with Neil right beside him.

It didn't take us long to travel all the way back to New Vegas. We showed our passports to the robots then walked right in the gates. We had no reason to hide this time. Neil looked wearily around as if he expected something or someone to pop up behind him. Jason continued to hold an angry face as he stared right in front of us.

"Look, it's one of her guys...umm...Ryker? Let's go talk to him." I pointed to Ryker as he walked across The Strip.

"Hey, douchebag." Jason yelled fiercely.

"Jason…" Neil whispered behind me. We walked over to him as he looked straight at us.

"Where's Rayne? I need to talk to her about the mission." I said in a neutral voice.

"She's in our room in the bathroom with Aiden." He pointed a thumb towards Gomorrah.

"I don't want to know...well, thanks." I sighed and walked inside the Gomorrah doors.

"Hey, no one is allowed to have guns. Hand 'em over. You'll get 'em back once you leave." A front guard said.

"Here, boys, hand him your guns." I said and handed my weapons over. We walked up to the rooms and I searched around for the possible one they might live in. It was answered when I heard Raynes voice. I rudely opened the door and leaned against it. "Did you hear?" I asked casually.

"Next time open the door quietly, it was open." She clutched her head. "Aiden can you get me some pills?"

"Drunk, of course you are. I should have known." I sighed in annoyance. I heard Jason make a small, quiet growling noise at Aiden.

"You already fractured his arm, you don't need to have another 'who has the largest dick' competition."

"Oh really? I doubt that kid has one." Jason leaned against another wall.

"Guys...no need for a fight." Neil whispered. "We came here for a reason."

"Yes, we did. And what makes you think I really want to work with that mess?" I motioned to Rayne.

"And that sack of shit." Jason whispered.

"Here." Aiden threw a bottle of strong pain pills to Rayne.

"Thanks." She downed the whole bottle with a gulp of vodka.

I made a small disgusted face. "You've got to be kidding…" I sighed. "Look, we need to work together to get this job over with. Then we get our money and go back to killing each other."

"Agreed, gotta light?" She pulled a cigarette out of the pack next to her bed.

I quickly walked over to her. I gripped the cigarette and pulled it out of her mouth. "You can borrow my 'light' after we get on the road." I snarled.

"If you want this money you need me, and if I'm there I need my nicotine." She grabbed the cigarette back.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Jason." I held my hand out. He threw a lighter over to me. "Here, 'mistress,' since you needed it soo badly." I lit the cigarette for her with a disgusted face again. "May we leave? This room stinks."

"Smells like sex, drugs, and smoke. Just like the rest of Gomorrah." She shrugged.

"Actually, it smells like you. Lets go, now. Before I change my mind then you'll be the one asking for my help."

* * *

**Rayne**

"Get the stash, we'll be needing it. Also get a few more bottles of the pain pills." I grabbed my current pack and shoved it into the back pocket of my pants. "Come when you're done. Also get Ryker's things." I left the room and made my way outside.

Nattie and her group were a few steps behind me. "I hope this gets over soon." Jason said with his arms crossed tightly.

"Me too, I don't want to have to be with _you_ any longer than I have to. I can deal with Nattie, she's just a bitch with some shitty comebacks. But you, you're a hunk with one hell of an attitude."

"Jason, shut the fuck up. If you shut up and get the job done, this will be over soon. Okay? That means no picking fights." Nattie said angrily.

"You take all the fun out of it…" Jason said with fake sorrow.

"Don't worry babe. I don't mind, I like the mean foreplay talk." I winked at him with a sly smile.

"Oh babe, this gets worse then mean foreplay." He smiled to himself.

"Bring the rope and you're on."

"I've got it right here." He moved his backpack slightly.

Neil cleared his throat and stepped back a little, almost running into Ryker. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"No problem." He smiled. "Sorry about last time, Rayne's orders not my own."

"Good to know someone's not like them." He said and acted almost like he didn't want anyone to hear.

Aiden walked out of the front door and threw Ryker's backpack to him. "Carry your own shit."

"Don't confuse the twins, Ryker is the nice one while Aiden is the almost always nude one." I glared toward Aiden.

"I'll beat both their asses" Jason said.

"Only if you beat mine first." I smiled demonically at him.

"Babe, that's easy." He smiled just as evilly.

"Jason…" Nattie growled.

"Jealous?" I continued my smile as I shifted my gaze towards her.

"Not jealous, you're mine to finish." She continued not to look at me.

"Jason, I think you're girlfriend is jealous of our intimate relationship."

"You know what I think, bitch? That I'd take her any day over you, even is she was dead." He grabbed Nattie and kissed her.

"Jason!" She pushed him away from her. "Not now." She slightly smile.

"You have necrophilia? Sure glad I didn't sleep with you." I continued to smile. "Yeah, that's right I know big words."

"I know what Neil would say to that if he'd stop being paranoid…surprising." Jason said the last word in a high pitched voice.

"Can you leave me out of this and can we start the job?"

"Probably for the best." I set off towards the gate with a band of mercs in tow.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you like chapter two. We are starting to create the story and it's turning out pretty well. We enjoy writing it and we hope you enjoy writing it. Please comment or PM us for suggestions, comments, concerns, or questions. Thanks for reading!**

**Megan: Hey ya'll, sorry this one took so long we had some technical difficulties, damn you technology! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Pm us if you need anything, feel free to comment, and thanks for reading. **

**Melissa: Hey guys. Thanks for joining Megan and I on chapter two. We still haven't put up the last or second to last chapter for The Burn of Radiation so don't freak out, it hasn't finished yet. I hope you guys like it, and please PM and comment us. Thank you guys so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Nattie**

Jason and Neil both stood beside me but kept a good distance from Rayne and her group. Jason was still angry and Neil was still frightened. I almost felt like slapping them both and telling them to grow up. Rayne was in the front of the group and I decided not to run up ahead and act like her leader. For how much I hate her, I have to admit she's not a bad leader. She knows how to get shit done.

I swiftly looked down at a mini map I had then back up at where we were headed. "Wait, what is this?" I asked, confused. "Did we get the wrong map? Rayne, did you get a map?" I asked her.

"No, why would I? I got some coordinates that's all. Believe it or not but I use old school maps." She said in a bitchy tone.

"Okay then...well I got a map and the destination is suppose to be right ahead of us. Do you see anything besides sand? I'm starting to think our 'prey' knows."

"It's possible. I know for sure this is the correct location." Neil said quietly.

"Did you get a name Adien?" Rayne turn toward him.

"Yeah, but I kind of lost the paper."

"Good job, dipshit." Jason muttered.

"Did you get a name, Nattie?"

"Maybe, Neil?" I glanced back at his small form.

"Uhh, yeah. The note on the terminal had two names. They were Kagan and Zerenski."

"Nice job, kid." Jason smiled, he sounded like he was trying to show off Neil's efforts.

"I don't know those names...Rayne, do they mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Yes, they..they have a conection to my past. But that doesn't matter. We're going to kill those bastards." She seemed sick, she was even more pale than normal.

"Well, how do we get to them? I don't see anyone down there." I pointed down to the dusty, empty, grounds.

"Last I heard of them, they were down hiding in Vault 3. If we bring some drugs with us we could probably ask Motor Runner about them."

"You want us to go inside a vault?" Neil asked with a shaky voice.

"Neil, it's fine. Rayne, do you have any drugs with you? Jason has some, but I don't know what you need."

"I have a hidden stash somewhere we'll go and pick that up."

"It's getting a little dark. Should we go down to your stash in the morning?"

"Up to you, it's not too far. Do you know the Thorn?"

"From a long time ago."

"Red has it, and it's not some cheap Jet Dixon sells. It's the best, most addictive shit. They also once upon a time had a hideout in Primm, to my knowledge it was in an abandoned house."

"So, what do you want us to do? Explore _everywhere_?"

"No, there is only one other place I know of and it was at The El Ray motel. We'll split up and search each place. Ryker go with Neil, Aiden go with Jason, and Nattie you're with me."

"I'm _not _going with pretty boy." Aiden said firmly.

"I agree with dipshit, I am not going anywhere with him. Nattie, you can't agree with this." Jason glared from Aiden to Rayne.

"Well too bad, because I do."

"I don't want to hear either of your guy's shit. You are going to go and you're not going to kill each other. Go check out Primm and if you don't find anything then return to Gomorrah. Same goes for you, Ryker."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded at her.

"We'll go pick up my stash, then question Motor Runner." She looked directly at me.

"Got it. Be careful guys. I'll see you after this is done." I nodded to Jason and Neil. Then looked over to Rayne. "Ready."

* * *

**Rayne**

After we left the ant mound we headed towards the Thorn, memories of my past flooded my mind. I tried to wave them off but they were scarred into my brain. "We're close." I looked over at Nattie who was playing with her Pip-boy not paying much attention.

"Sorry, what? I was checking stuff." She finally looked up at me.

"We're almost there." I repeated flatly.

"Alright, should I be ready for a fight since I have no idea what you do when you're working?"

"Perhaps, but it's unlikely. I haven't pissed them off too much, yet."

"Good to know...I think." She let her arm fall to her side once again.

"Ever done Jet?" I asked pulling out another cigarette.

"Once, why?"

"Just seeing if you know what it's like to fly."

"Sure, but I hated it. My ears wouldn't stop popping and I had the worst buzzing going on in my head. Since we're asking questions, what's your back story?"

"Came from Reno, moved here, became a stripper, got addicted to every kind of drug, became a drunk, became a hooker, became a merc. What about you?" I said avoiding all the gritty details.

"I grew up in Goodsprings, dad left home, mom's still there, I'm pretty sure my sister is dead. I also became a stripper, that lasted about two weeks. I got fired for killing two customers. Then met Jason and Neil, became a merc. And here I am." She described.

"You a stripper? Who knew a innocent girl like you would stoop so low?"

"Yeah, a lot of people said that about me. I did it for caps, I would have starved and I had this guy on my back wanting money I didn't have."

"There's always someone wanting your caps." I lifted my arm up, into the light. "Forgot to pay my debt." I showed her a deep scar on the middle of my arm. "Tried sawing off my arm, I kicked him in the balls then sawed them off and shoved them in his mouth."

She laughed quietly. "Nice story. He...well let's just say the scar is on my inner thigh. And that's as far as I'm going with my story."

"Sometimes internal scars are worst than external." I sighed looking down at my black-painted fingernails.

"Yeah, especially when it's someone you love. I didn't kill him because I thought he might change, but he's still out there doing shit."

"I'll put a bounty on his head. if you'd like, to have a reason to kill him."

"That would actually be great. I'm surprised you're the one who offered."

"Some people deserve to die." I said without emotion as I clenched my fist.

"What was your family like?"

"I don't know, my parents were killed in front of me when I was young so I never really knew them. But my sister was something special, she had this personality that made you think that maybe the world wasn't so bad. I realized that was all a lie once _they_ raped her in front of me then killed her."

"Well...I'm sorry. I hated my sister. My dad is who I want dead though. Yep, that's right. He's the one who wanted my caps and he's the one who raped me, and he's the one who gave me the scar all down my leg."

"Just kill him, you don't even need a bounty."

"Yeah, I guess that's possible. I guess I just forgot about him over the years."

"They say you never forget your first but sometimes you have to." I said sorely.

"Yeah." She started to fiddle with her nails. But she looked up at me and gave me a half smile.

"The Wasteland is a brutal place, no place for childhood. Either it's stolen from you or you are killed."

"Sometimes people have to learn that the hard way...hey look. Seems like we are here."

We both looked up at the large billboard-like sign. "Guess we are."

* * *

**Jason**

"This is bullshit." I growled.

"Quit bitching. I'm so tired of your constant complaining." Aiden groaned.

"Oh well here, I'll help put you to sleep."

"Fuck you." He grabbed a Jet inhaler out of his backpack and took a deep breath.

"Good idea, get high. I like it." I laughed then grabbed out my own cigar.

"Cigar, really bro? Why not have some Psycho?"

"I wish I had some man. But Nattie made me cut short. Do you have any?"

"Of course." He tossed me the injection pack.

"Ah man, fuck yes." I stomped out the cigar the started to inject the Psycho. "I may start to like you, man."

"Drugs can make everything better. One of the reasons I hang out with Rayne, she use to be a hardcore drug dealer."

"That's amazing. Nattie did Jet once then completely cut it. She let me do it 'till I almost got killed. I was stupid enough to walk outside and walk into a raider camp."

"That's why I always have a girl with me, most of the time they keep me busy the whole night." He smiled a dirty smile.

I laughed. "Good advice. I'll have to keep it in mind." I paused for a moment. "I remember my first time doin' Psycho." My smile suddenly faded as horrible childhood memories returned.

"Don't we all?"

"Uh, yeah." I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as before.

"Sorry, man but I don't want to hear about your tragic childhood."

"I don't want you to hear about it, and I'm surprised you even knew that was what I was thinking about."

"We all had some sort of tragic shit happen to us. Except Ryker, that damn kid was always the parent's favorite." He shook his head.

"Well good for him, I guess. I'm happy my parents hated me. I was more than happy to get kicked out."

"Yeah, agreed. They quit giving a shit about me and what I did."

"Yeah, almost starving to death was the hard part. But don't we all have that 'oh shit, no money' moment?"

"Not Ryker. He had rich parents and once they kicked me out they spent all of their money on him."

"Hmm, sounds like great parents, and a great brother."

"The best."

"Well, I don't know what to say, man. You guys have money now though, right?"

"Nah, I took their life savings and blew it all on drugs, alcohol, and hookers. That's how Ryker ended up with Rayne and I."

"I'm starting to think you didn't quite deserve the money…" I smiled. "We've got money, I'm saving it up for other shit to do with my life once I can't pull a trigger anymore."

"I plan on not living that long. As someone once said 'only the good die young.'"

"And what makes you think you're good?" I laughed and pushed him slightly.

"The girls say I'm good in bed, so I guess that's something." He shrugged.

"I bet that gets humans far in life."

"Hell yeah!" He smiled a big toothy grin at me.

"Dude, I was bein' sarcastic." I laughed.

"I wasn't."

"I can tell." I looked ahead of us. "Wow, got here faster than I thought. Sorry but this 'bro time' is on hold while we look."

* * *

**Neil**

I walked with my shoulders slouched. Atleast I wasn't stuck with Aiden or Rayne. Nothing against them, but they scare me. I was quite glad not to be with Jason either. I tried to keep my distance and not make eye contact. He didn't seem that bad, I just felt he might like his own 'space bubble.'

"I've never been to umm...El Ray motel." I said but still had my head slightly turned away.

"Been past it once, it's mostly barren. There are normally a few addicts and a few bark scorpions."

"Ah...addicts and bark scorpions...always good people and things to be near…"

"Kind of like Rayne and Aiden."

"How do you feel about their addictions? I just kind of guessed they had addictions because I saw them smoking and stuff and I thought maybe...sorry...go on."

"I hate it, I don't really care about Aiden. He's past helping, but Rayne, I think she still has a chance. Jason seemed a bit shakey when he saw Rayne's inhaler, how long has he been off of them?"

"Only a couple weeks. Nattie took all his Jet and Psycho. He was pretty mad about it but I know he still goes out and gets drugs. Nattie probably knows too but she just...just doesn't want to have to deal with it."

"Jet and Psycho definitely aren't the worst. Mix Jet, Psycho, Turbo, a heavy dose of Med-x with a blood alcohol content of 0.35. Is one hell of a mess."

"Where did you learn about that mixture?"

"Rayne, she sometimes goes out and comes back a mess." He looked down at his feet.

"I don't like drugs but I did some once...it was against my own will but-" I stopped talking and wished I could take back everything I just said.

"You were drug raped?" He laughed a little.

"Kind of…" I rubbed my arm and looked further into another direction.

"I'm not going to push you, I don't need to know."

"Good to know…" I was quiet for a moment. "What do you feel about being a merc?"

"Truthfully? I hate it, I hate how everything revolves around caps. I'm not going to argue with Rayne though."

"Why don't you just...you know...leave or something?"

"I have nowhere else to go, my parents are dead, Aiden came in one night and killed them for all their caps. I only have him and Rayne left."

"Aiden killed his own parents? I don't like my dad either but I'd never kill him...mostly 'cause he's scary but...I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay, drugs make people do some really bad things."

"Yeah, they do. I lost my mom to drugs. But, I have to agree with you when you said being a merc sucks. I normally don't do much except stay back and keep my sniper rifle ready. I've killed some people but I'm more of the...tech sidekick?"

"Do most of the decoding and technology things too."

"It's easier than sparing with Jason."

"What's his problem anyways?"

"He's the tough guy. And he always has to show off that he's better in everyway. I lost count of the number of times he has tackled me for no reason."

"I understand."

"Finally, someone actually does." I nervously looked down at the ground.

"Looks like we're here. Let's look around, just watch out for bark scorpions."

"Last time I was told to watch you guys found me, but okay." I said before walking over to the small motel. A lady was sitting against a wall smoking. She gave me a watchful glare but I kept walking. "Ryker, what exactly should I look for?" I asked a little loudly.

"Anything unusual, I guess."

"Alright...that doesn't quite narrow it down…" I whispered. A loud knock on a door beside the lady sitting down made me jump. "Found the bark scorpions…" I said to myself. I walked up the unsturdy stairs and argued if I should open the door to my left or not. I finally shrugged and found the door locked. I looked over to see where Ryker was. He was on the side of the motel building looking at something on the wall. I pulled out my screwdriver and pin as I kneeled down beside the door. I moved the lock around until the door opened slightly. I peeked in a little to make sure there were no scorpions. Thankfully, nothing was there. That was until I walked inside the room and found a man running out of the back room screaming at me. I pulled out my pistol and shot him in the head. It was only instinct but I hated myself for it. I cleared my throat then searched around the room. I kept away from the motionless body and hoped no one heard the gunfire. I looked in every desk I could before walking outside and down the stairs. "Ryker, I...uh, didn't find anything in the first room upstairs."

"Neither did I in the rooms down here. Lets go back to the Strip, I have some extra caps so if you'd like we can stay at the Tops."

"That's fine. Cool. Thanks." I pronounced the words quickly.

"It doesn't smell so bad there at least."

* * *

**Nattie**

So, where's your stash?" I asked Rayne.

"Should be in the cages. Not in a cage but in the area of the cages."

"Okay." I followed her as we walked over to the cage area. She walked over to a wall. She glanced over to a sledge hammer and picked it up casually. She took a couple steps back then held the giant hammer at the ready. She sung three times before the wall had a giant hole and some other pieces of the material fell to the ground. "Holy shit, calm down." I laughed as she picked up some of the syringes that were laying on the ground.

"It's a good stress reliever." She continued to pick up a large canvas, duffle bag.

"Alright, we found your stash. We about to head back to the strip? Or are we going to find that man that wants these drugs?"

"Let's go back, always better to have more company around fiends."

"Or break up fights." I smiled. She swung the bag over her shoulder then we headed back to the strip. "Hey, this is long overdue and really hard to say," I paused, "I'm sorry for taking the kill and the caps on the other mission. The mission where we first 'met'."

"I'm not going to apologize about capturing you, just so you know."

"I don't expect you to say sorry for that, or anything. But I just thought I'd say sorry for all the things I did over the years." It was a quiet walk back as we retraced our tracks to New Vegas. It didn't feel like long trip because before I knew it, we were walking through the gates and past the robot guards. "Are we going back to your room in Gomorrah?" I asked.

"No, if Ryker's done he's probably at the Tops. Let's go look there."

"Okay." We walked over to the Top's from doors.

"Hey babes, sorry but I must see your weapons. You'll get them back as soon as you leave." A guy in a suit behind the front desk informed.

"Sure." She said slipping a knife into her belt, where it wasn't visible.

Feeling like it was a good idea to also hold some weapon, I smiled and handed him all my weapons except the one switchblade. "Thank you sir." I said politely then followed Rayne inside the casino. "Where would Ryker be? Neil will most likely be with him."

"We'll go look up in the Aces theater."

She walked up a set of stairs and I followed close behind. She opened up one of the double doors to a medium sized room with a bar and stage. A man was at the mike telling jokes. I didn't find them very funny, but the audience seemed okay.

"I'm going to go get a drink, go see if you can find them." She walked over to the bar.

I nodded and walked around the room. All the lights were centered on the performer so it was a little dark in the area where everyone sat.

"Hey, Nattie." Neils voice sounded.

"Neil, good to see you alive. Hi, Ryker." I smiled at him. "Have you seen Jason or Aiden?"

"No." Neil answered.

"Okay, I hope they haven't murdered each other yet." I crossed my arms then walked back over to Rayne with Neil and Ryker behind me. "I found them, but the other two boys aren't here."

"Okay, I didn't expect them to, they had to go the farthest."

"Yeah, should we wait for them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I'm getting a drink." I was relieved to have a moment to relax. I asked the bartender for whiskey then turned to watch the show for a little.

* * *

**Jason**

"Should we search the homes over there?" I pointed over to the small and ruined houses.

"Or we could go get drunk." Aiden shrugged his shoulders again.

"Better idea." I smiled at the thought of drinking.

"Let's go got a few bottles of shit at the Vikki and Vance casino then head back. There probably isn't anything here anyways."

"Okay, sounds like fun." We walked over to the building. He headed in first and I followed him over to the bar area. "Vodka." I asked the bartender.

"Vodka, whiskey, and scotch." He smiled at me. "The more, the better."

"I like your thinking, add scotch to my order." The bartender handed us our glasses of alcohol. I took a sip of my drink the leaned my elbows on the counter. "Do you gamble?" I asked him.

"Of course. That's how I lost my left ball."

I laughed. "Come on." I walked over to the poker tables.

"I have to admit, I have one helluva poker face."

"Hmm, let's see if you can beat mine, young one." I smiled and sat at one of the stools.

"Young one? I bet I'm older than you." He smiled.

"Maybe, but I've mastered the poker face. I've been doing it since I was eight."

"Good to know."

I pulled some chips out of my bag. I didn't have many chips but I had loads of caps to swap in. The card dealer handed Aiden and I our cards. We gambled for about three hours. It was one A.M and I felt pretty drunk. Aiden and I finally decided to venture back to the strip.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's chapter three! Dun dun dun! Haha, ok. Please comment and PM us if you have comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**Melissa: Damn it...I'm on top...oh well. I hope you all like the chapter. I'm having a blast writing this, I hope Megan is too. So, please stay tuned for more chapters. Please Pm us and feel free to comment. Thanks! **

**Megan: Hey, nice to see you. Though I can't really see you, we'll pretend. Thanks for reading this far. :D PM us if you need anything, comment if you feel inspiration, and once again thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Nattie**

"Jay, you had one job." I sighed in an irritated tone. "What were you thinking?" Jason and Aiden had just gotten back in the early A.M. Neil had fallen asleep in a chair while we waited.

Jason shrugged and stared down at the floor.

"What if the only clue we needed was in Primm? I thought I could trust you." I was mad, but I didn't show it.

Jason shrugged again. "I'm sorry, Nat."

I sighed again. "Don't be, just don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Let them off the hook, we have the drugs. We'll just head over to vault 3 later today." Rayne nonchalantly shrugged.

"Agreed. Jason, go get Neil." I nodded in Neil's direction. Jason walked off calmly with his hands in his pockets. He forcefully pushed Neil out of the chair in a way to wake him up. Neil jumped in surprise in mid-fall. I rolled my eyes at Jason's ways of doing things. Neil glared at the back of Jason's head then pushed himself up to his feet.

"Are we leaving now?" Neil rubbed the back of his head.

"Almost, we all need a little rest. We'll pack some more supplies than head out." I responded. Jason started walking away from the group and I saw Neil get the chance to glance at Ryker and give him the face of 'See what I mean?'

* * *

**Rayne**

"Let's go get something to eat." I grabbed onto Ryker's arm as Jason and Aiden walked off in another direction. "You're welcome to join us." I nodded towards Nattie and Neil.

"Thanks. Neil, you coming?" Nattie glanced back at his tired form.

"Sure." He shrugged.

We walked out of the Aces theater and down the stairs to the restaurant. "Booth or table?"

"Booth." Ryker walked over to one of the red booths.

I slid into the right side, next to Ryker. "How did your search go?" I asked Neil.

"Uhh, fine." He answered. "We didn't find anything though."

"Did anyone get anything?" Nattie asked as she slid in beside Neil.

"Doesn't seem so, since they got...nevermind." Neil leaned back in his seat.

"High? Do you have a problem with that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well...I just...it's annoying...I don't like it when people are...especially Jason." Neil stuttered.

"That's good for you, but you're going to have to deal with it. You'll only have to deal with us for a short period of time, and if you can't that's too damn bad."

Neil looked in a different direction between Ryker and me.

"Okay, we need to get to this guy, give him the drugs, then hopefully we have our job done." Nattie said.

"I'm not giving my drugs to him, I'm bribing Motor Runner with them. Hopefully he'll have some information on our guy."

"Protective over your own drugs?" Nattie asked. "Well, let's hope he does have information."

"I do to, if he doesn't we may just have to go around bribing other fiends. Personally I would've ask Cook-Cook first but some asshole Courier wiped him out recently."

"That's always good when your witness is killed."

"That's not the worst part, the courier is starting to take contracts. My-our contracts."

"Shit, I feel like taking this asshole out."

"Would love to but they've got the whole NCR on their side. Also they recently wiped out Benny, one on my_ really_ good friends."

"I knew Benny. I had my times with him. But that's not good, took out Benny and has all of the NCR? I liked NCR."

"I've heard the courier is going to take Caesar and the whole Legion out. It could be a life but who know." I shrugged.

"This asshole could ruin the whole plan. What do you suggest? Just let him, or her, be?"

"I have no problem with them, I'm not going to rain on their parade. If they get out of control I'll just go back Reno, there are plenty of druggies out there."

"Alright. Let them be."

"Do you have a problem with that? Would you rather try killing them and end up getting your ass kicked?"

"No, I'm totally okay with letting them do their shit."

"Excuse me." Neil jumped over the booth seat and walked away from the table.

"What's his problem?" I thrusted my thumb toward Neil.

Nattie shrugged. "He didn't have good times with Benny, but I don't know."

"Weird kid."

"Or weird shit happens to that kid. But, I don't ask questions because I'd rather not hurt him."

"Hurt him? You're really that sensitive?" I rolled my eyes.

"Towards him, yeah."

"Why? He can't take care of himself?"

"Rayne." Ryker laid his hand on my thigh, signalling me to stop.

"Look, he's not like you. He's not the best at taking care of himself. But it's not his fault. He just needs some help." She glared at me.

"Soft spot? I don't really care as long as he doesn't crumble under pressure while I'm in command."

Her glare hardened. "I'm not hungry." She also got up and walked outside to where Neil had gone.

"Some people." I smiled.

"Yeah, some people." Ryker got up from the booth and walked out the door.

* * *

**Nattie**

"Neil, what's wrong?" I asked when I got outside. He was sitting on the curb. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Just, I don't like talking about druggies and killing and Benny. And...Rayne...she seemed to, I don't know, not like me."

"Neil, she doesn't like anyone."

"I know…"

"Look, if you don't want to work on this job with us, you can go back home. Or you can do whatever you'd like."

"No, I want to stay with you." He looked up at me with dark brown eyes.

"Okay. If you don't like what any of us are saying, you could tell us to stop or you could walk away and try to tune out or voices."

"I can't tell anyone to stop…" He whispered then jumped when Ryker walked outside the door towards us.

"Hey Neil, I'm sorry about Rayne. She's a bitch."

Neil smiled a half smile. "Yeah...but it's not your fault."

"Nope, it's her only fault and drugs."

"Yeah...sorry I just walked out. If you guys are hungry-"

"It's okay. Are you two hungry?" I looked up at Ryker.

"A little, I have a reservation over at the Ultra Luxe. We could go over there and get some 'gourmet' food."

"Alright, sounds like a good idea. Come on buddy." I pulled Neil up with me. We followed Ryker as he made his way towards the Ultra Luxe. After being asked to confiscate our weapons again, Ryker led us to a table.

"I've never been here. What's up with the masks?" Neil asked quietly.

"I'm not fully sure, I've heard they're just for decoration or to add to the 'mystery'."

"It's kinda creepy." Neil said.

"I agree." I responded.

"Me too but I do like their suits." Ryker stared at one of the men. "I promise I'm not gay." He looked away from the man and back to us.

Neil and I laughed slightly. I smiled after a moment of silence. "Well, we better eat before we have to leave."

* * *

**Rayne**

"I'll have a beer." I told the waiter.

"In the morning?" The tall man with stunning blue eyes questioned my choice.

"Yeah, so what? I'm a drunk!" A few people from other tables looked at me. "Make it three, and to go."

"As you wish." He rushed off back to the bar. He fumbled around for a few moments and returned with the beers.

"Put it on my tab." I picked up the bottles and left. Out the front door around the corner and back to Gomorrha.

"Weapons?" The guard asked me with a smile.

"Fuck you." I back at him and walked into the front lobby. I navigated through the drunks, prostitutes, and druggie to Aiden's favorite VIP room. "Hey babe."

"Babe? Are we getting intimate now?" Aiden was sitting next to Jason holding a cigar in one hand and a Turbo inhaler in the other

"Yeah, 'sup babe?" Jason laughed.

"You sharing, pretty boy?" I tossed both of them a beer and sat down on the silky bed.

"Only if you're not afraid to get aids." He gave a sly smile and leaned back onto his elbows.

"What makes you think I don't already?"

"I like this bitch. Why does Nattie hate you so much?"

"Because I'm not as innocent as her." I propped myself up, revealing my cleavage.

"That's for damn sure. But when she's in bed, that girl is flexible and feisty." He smiled at the thought.

"So is Rayne." Aiden smiled at me and passed the cigar.

"Having you been watching me, Aiden? I thought we talked about this, don't just watch. Join in on the party." I took the cigar.

Jason laughed. "The best advice in the fucking wastes." Jason played with his lighter.

"I'm the _best_ advice giver."

"I bet. Hey, Aiden, how do you feel about girl on girl on guy?"

"Best night in a long time." He smiled.

Jason laughed again. "I'm having a great lesbian movie in my head that involves two girls here in Vegas."

"I'm game if she is." I grabbed the Psycho injector out of my pocket.

"We'd have to get her drunk. And maybe add some drugs. Then that girl will be all over you, me, Aiden, Ryker, and Neil."

"New plan, fuck Kagan and Zerenski, spike Nattie's drink."

"I've got a plan." Jason smiled evilly. He stood up and stumbled towards the door.

"Let's go." I grabbed onto Aiden and followed Jason out the door.

* * *

**Nattie**

We had just finished eating and now Neil and Ryker were sharing stories about technology.

"Hey, Nat." Jason's voice interrupted our conversation.

"Do you need something?" I crossed my arms.

"Come with me. I want to make up for my mistake." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

Neil stood up, "Jason, you're drunk."

"Sit down, you pussy." Jason growled. Neil flinched and slowly sat back down.

"Jay." I warned.

"Just, please. Come with me." He tugged lightly at my hand.

"Fine." I stood up and he pulled me outside. He stepped outside to the fountain and stepped into the water.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on." He pulled me into the water. It was cold but it was calm. The water level was low and only reached my ankles.

"Jason, why am I in the water?"

He just smiled and held my left hand then put the other one around my waist. He pulled our bodies together and started swaying.

"Why are we dancing in the water now?"

"No reason. Here, I also got you a drink." He handed me a beer.

"Thanks…" I said cautiously. I took a sip but kept an eye on him. Before I knew it, I was laughing at his jokes and blushing as he complimented me. I had already finished two beers and wa starting to feel weird inside.

"Nattie, what are you doing?" Neil asked as Ryker and he walked outside the Ultra Luxe.

"Neil, grab a beer." I held up my own bottle.

"No, he doesn't need one." Jason winked. "Then there are more for us. Hey, babe, let's head up to a room." He pulled me along again.

I looked back and Neil had picked up one of the full bottles and inspected the inside content. But I didn't understand why and just followed Jason over to Gomorrah.

"Oh, hey guys." I smiled at Aiden and Rayne who were passing another cigar between them. "You are a bitch." I pointed to Rayne before laughing hysterically.

"I know, baby." She stood up and walked over to me, leaving only a small gap between us.

I didn't move only stared up at her face.

* * *

**Rayne**

I woke up with Nattie on my left. Jason look up at me and smiled, I stuck up my hand over Nattie, he high fived me with a large smile. I smiled back at him before we fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Nattie**

I woke up calmly in a comfortable bed. I must have been tired since I was only in my underwear and bra. I looked over to my right and last night's memories flooded back. I pushed myself up suddenly and tried to quietly get out of the bed only to run into another body. Jason was laying then smiled when he saw me sitting on him.

"Hey Nat."

"Shut the fuck up." I swung my legs over and grabbed my clothes. "I think I've decided to not do this mission. Fuck the money, and fuck you."

He laughed. "You did." I glared at him and threw a pillow in his direction. I put my jeans on then pulled my coat over my bra.

"Thanks for showing me your real side."

"Thanks for a great night." He laughed again and I slammed the door shut. I stomped down the hall and almost ran into Neil and Ryker when I turned the corner.

"Nattie? What happened?" He glanced down at some of my black bra showing then blushed and looked at my face.

"Don't ask. I'm going home."

"Home?"

"Jacobstown. I'm done with these pieces of shit. Sorry, Ryker."

"What happened?" He stood at a distance with sympathetic eyes.

"Jason drugged me and then got me and Rayne to sleep together."

"I'm sorry Nate." Neil sighed. "Jason's a dick."

"At least I have one." He walked past us only wearing saggy jeans. He punched Neil's arm as he walked away. Neil rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

"Where is she?" Ryker asked angrily.

"In the room." I pointed to a door behind me.

"I'll go in with you." Neil offered.

"Let's go." Ryker said and Neil followed him.

* * *

**Rayne**

"You bitch!" Ryker pulled me out of the warm bed and onto the carpet.

"What's wrong?" I stood up, so I was eye to eye with him.

"Put your damn clothes on!" He yelled as he backed away from me.

"Pissy much?" I picked my clothes off the floor and put them on.

"He has a reason…" Neil whispered.

"Shut it." I growled.

"Why should I? You're the bitch who did that shit to Nattie." He said loudly then flinched and took a defensive step back.

"What shit? I didn't do anything against her will. Trust me she loved it." I walked over to him as he crumbled in my presence.

He kept quiet and pressed against the wall behind us.

"Rayne, leave him alone." Nattie stepped between us.

"What's with the sudden change of behavior? You seemed to _love_ me last night." I continued touching bodies with her.

"I was drugged. If Jason hadn't spiked the beer, I wouldn't have done that shit." She pushed me a little farther away.

"Fine have it your way, I'll just do the job with your boyfriend." I shrugged.

"Fine, have your fun. I'll laugh when I find out you both died." She glared at me then walked outside the room, closing the door behind her

"Nattie…" Neil sighed. Then opened the door to look outside.

"Have fun with your new crew, Ryker." I pushed out the door and walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Hey guys! Merry Early Christmas, your gift is chapter 4 of Shots Fired. Please comment and PM us if you have comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**Melissa: Hey! I hope you guys like chapter 4. What will happen next!? No one knows! Except us...OK! Thank you guys for reading, please comment and PM us. Thanks you!**

**Megan: What Melissa said is a lie, she may know what's going to happen next but I don't. Don't worry you're not the only one out of the loop. Anyways, PM us if you need anything, feel free to comment, and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Nattie**

"I'm done. I'm done with Rayne, this job, I'm done with _you_." I growled and shook my hand out of Jason's grip. "I'm fucking done."

"Nattie, I'm sorry." Jason pleaded. He actually looked sincer.

"Stop saying that. I know you aren't, and if you are, it's only because you wish you didn't do it."

"I didn't mean to."

"Excuse me? You didn't mean to? You deliberately spiked my drink, had me drink it, then had me sleep with Rayne."

"I was drunk…"

"You're always drunk. It's turning into a poor excuse."

"What about the job?"

"It's not my problem. You need my help to get it done and I'm not doing it. You had the choice to get all that fucking money and you screwed yourself...or should I say you screwed me." My glare darkened.

"What about Neil?" He looked sadly down at the ground.

"He's coming with me. And I hope Ryker does the same, because he deserves more than this shit. At least he has a choice with me."

"Nattie, please don't leave." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No, you have fun with Rayne and Aiden." I pushed his hands off me softly. I was mad before but seeing his face expression hurt: a lot. He looked pained, almost like a little kid again, almost like how I found him in Freeside many years ago. "I'm sorry Jay...you messed up." I held back tears. This was the first time in years I felt like crying. I tightened my grip on my jacket and covered more of my exposed stomach and black lace bra.

"I'm sorry Nat."

* * *

**Rayne**

"We fucked up." I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat next to Aiden and Jason. "I don't mind that she hates me, I had no plan of being my friend, but now that she's gone we're not going to get the damn money."

"Why don't we just go and get her again, they never said she had to do the killing just that she helps. Nattie has already help with something is we could tie her up in our room and leave her there until we're done." Aiden took another sip of his drink.

"Oh good idea. Make her hate us, no me, more. Then she'll go and tell this boss guy what happened. I don't know who he is so I don't know if he'll care or not…" Jason sighed.

"We could kill her instead." I shrugged.

"Then what happens to Neil and Ryker? And I don't want to kill her, she didn't do anything wrong…"

"So now you care?" I looked over at him.

"Because you've been such a great, faithful boyfriend." Aiden said ironically.

"Oh and you two have been _so _much better. It's not all my fault she left, you both had a part in it too."

"She's your girlfriend, I was just the third wheel, and Aiden didn't do anything."

"What am I even suppose to do? She didn't listen to me when I said sorry."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to let these assholes go. I'll take care of them later once we're out of this contract." I exhaled deeply.

"Fine...let's go to Jacobstown and try again. Then we know if we have to let this job go."

"I think we should just kidnap her." Aiden butted in again.

"What is it with you and kidnapping!?" Jason laughed slightly.

"I like bondage." Aiden shrugged.

"Holy shit...let's just go. Like now, please." Jason stood up.

"Fine, just let me finish the drink." I chugged down the rest, as it burned my throat.

* * *

**Nattie**

"Are we seriously going back to Jacobstown?" Neil asked as we walked down the ruined path.

"Yes, why not?" I replied.

"Well, Jason knows where we are."

"I bet Rayne knew where we were before this mess started too. It wasn't like a secret."

"But we don't want to run into them, right?"

"I don't know Neil. Ryker, do you have any better plans since I don't?"

"We could always do the job ourselves, the 'boss' said we'd only get paid half but at least that's something."

"Good idea. Hopefully we won't get killed. Is that a better plan Neil?"

He shrugged in response.

"They might also be doing that job, if you see them do as you like." I informed.

"We can't seriously kill Jason and them…" Neil whispered.

"I won't kill any of them, but if either of you want to, you're welcome to." I paused to glance at him. "Ryker, where do you want to go next? I wonder if we each got different information."

"Didn't Rayne want to go to Vault 3?"

"Yes, so we all agree on Vault 3?"

Neil nodded.

"Do we have the drugs?"

"Rayne has half, I have the other half. Do we think that's enough?"

"I don't know Motor Runner as closely as Rayne does, but we could probably pull it off. Or at least we could try to."

"Ok, then let's head to Vault 3."

* * *

**Rayne**

"So where are we going? You guys lived up in Jacobstown, with all the muties, right?"

"Yeah. We might have to hurry though. I know they won't stay in one spot for long."

"Then where should we go?" I paused for a moment. "Why are we even going after them? I don't need Ryker, he's the weakest link."

"So you just want to go without them?"

"If you want your girlfriend back then leave, go run after her. I love Ryker like my own brother but we don't _need_ him."

"Okay, fine. Then I guess we can do the job without any of them. Totally off topic but I could argue with you when you say 'weakest link.' Anyway, do you want to go give Motor Runner his drugs?"

"Do I _want_ to? No, not really. But it's that or sex and let's just say I've been there done that."

"Uh, okay. To Motor Runner it is." Jason gave a confused expression.

"What?" I looked over at him with a smile.

"Nothing...let's continue." He looked directly in front of him after shaking away his confusion.

* * *

**Nattie**

"Why are we doing this alone again?" Neil asked. I suddenly stopped in my tracks to listen to a faint noise.

"Shh." I hushed both men. I slammed Neil into a rock harder than I meant to as I made us press against it for cover. "Do you both hear that?"

"That talking? Yeah, I think so." Neil answered.

"It's probably some fiends, this is fiend's land after all." Ryker whispered.

"Okay, good to know." I pulled out my rifle then waited for a moment. About four gunshots made me jump. "I think it may be more than that."

"Hey look." Neil pointed towards three moving figures.

"Stay hidden, attack, or move on?" I asked them.

Neil looked at Ryker for an answer.

"Stay hidden, they'll pass." Ryker said, almost sounding like Rayne.

I nodded. "Okay, get down." I whispered. I peeked a little around the corner to sight their position. "Oh shit." I whispered. "I was right, they did come to do the job."

"Who is it?" Neil asked.

"Who do you think it is?"

He didn't answer.

"Keep still and quiet." I repeated and turned back to face them.

Over the rock we heard fragments of their conversation. "Share...drugs..fuck you..why not?"

"What are they talking about?" Neil asked again.

"Probably Motor Runner, now hush."

Each of us silently waited until we didn't head foot steps.

"Do we want them ahead of us?" Neil asked.

"Probably not, but this way they most likely won't see us." I shrugged. "Ryker, do you think Rayne will have them stop to rest when it gets dark?"

"Not sure, we're close to the Vault. She'd probably just convince Motor Runner to let them stay."

"Okay. Let's continue. Just keep alert." I said and started walking again. 'So, a race to the end again?' I said in my head.

* * *

**Rayne**

"Keep up, quit slacking." I yelled to Jason and Aiden.

"But I'm tired, can we stop?" Aiden whined.

"No, we'll stop once we get the job done."

"Isn't that a great idea…" Jason whispered sarcastically to Aiden.

"You guys want to stop here and sleep?"

"Maybe, why? Are you suddenly getting tired?" Jason smiled a little.

"No, I just wanted to yell at you again." I said somewhat sarcastically. "If you two would like to stop, then you can; it'd probably be better for me to go in there by myself anyways."

"Right, then you get all the fun and money. Yeah right." Jason said back.

"I'll come and pick you up after I get what I want from Motor runner. If the drugs don't work I won't have to send you off." I smiled tiredly.

"If you seriously want to go in alone." Jason shrugged.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go to Westside, find somewhere to sleep."

"Alright. Come on, man." Jason punched Aiden in the arm softly.

"Do you need some caps?" I pulled out a small bag filled with caps, a few jet inhalers, some cigarettes, and a small bottle of booze. "I have a party favor."

"I'm fine but this dude over here wants them." Jason smiled and pushed Aiden.

"You want them too, don't lie." Aiden grabbed them from me and headed off with Jason.

"Whatever." I heard Jason laugh as they walked away.

* * *

**Nattie**

"Shit, should we be worried?" Neil pointed in the distance. "Looks like Rayne separated from Jason and Ryker."

"Like I said, keep yourself aware." I said.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Someplace to rest, probably." I paused to watch the two distant figures walk. "Neil, Ryker. If you'd like to, you could go see what the hell they are up to."

"Ryker, what do you want to do?" Neil asked him.

"Up to you, we could split up if you'd like. If I know my brother, and I do, he'll be drunk and high before he even gets to where he's going. They probably wouldn't even notice us."

"Alright, well go have your fun."

Neil nodded and started walking towards Aiden and Jason with Ryker right behind him.

* * *

**Jason**

I took out a cigarette and started to light it with my Zippo. I stuck the cigarette between my lips and puffed out some of the smoke. "Man, you know we could totally go find another place to gamble. I haven't been to West side much so I have no idea what's out there." I told Aiden after another puff of smoke.

"There really ain't much, but we could gamble at the Thorn." Aiden took his own smoke and lit it up.

"Smoking, nothing new there." Someone said behind us. I turned around to the familiar voice.

"Neil, and Ryker. That must mean Nattie is near by. Where is she?" I smiled.

"None of your business." Neil was trying to look a little tough.

"Protective?"

"Better then you were, since I'm the one who stayed with her instead of getting drunk." Neil challenged.

"Oh really? You want to go there? How many times have I pounded your face?"

He didn't respond.

"How many times have I kicked your ass, dear brother?" Aiden questioned.

"None, because Rayne had you on her leash."

Neil laughed but tried to keep it hidden.

"You know what I think Aiden?" I asked with a dark glare. "I think we should add one more time to our chart of kicking their asses."

"Jason, we aren't here to fight." Neil took one step back but kept a hard glare.

"You understand you're just under her control?" Ryker continued the earlier conversation.

"And do you understand that we don't really care?" I crossed my arms.

"She's a siren, you probably don't know what that is because you're too incoherent to read pre-war books. Even if you don't know what it is, you're sleeping with sirens or more proper you're sleeping with a siren."

"And how will books get you out of something like, I don't know, getting punched in the face ten times? Neil knows, don't you buddy?" I smiled again when Neil still didn't respond.

"Jason, back off. Leave my brother alone." Adien stood up straight and clenched his fist.

"Fine, it wasn't my fault. They walked up to us first." I turned ninety degrees and tilted my head away from them.

"Can we ask where you're going? Or what you're doing?" Neil asked in a nicer tone.

"And why should we answer?" I growled.

"I wasn't asking you." He growled back.

"We're going to go gamble." Adien said simply.

"Still, nothing new." Neil rolled his eyes. "I thought maybe you'd learn Jason."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and gave him a sharp warning glare. "And I thought you'd learn not to mess with me when I'm pissed off. One more word and I might rip your voice box out."

Neil looked a little surprised at the threat. "Come on, Ryker. If you're done talking, then we should leave them to their _important _gambling."

"Let's go." Ryker said and walked away with Neil beside him. I glared at them until they were small figures.

I turned around then started walking to my gambling destination.

* * *

**Rayne**

"Rayne?" The fiend at the door touched my cheek lightly.

"Yep, is Motor Runner here?"

"Yeah, hate to ask but you go anything?" She removed her dirty hand.

"I got some, don't worry I came prepared."

"Alright, he's where he always is."

"Thanks." I walked past her and through the metal door.

* * *

**Nattie**

I watched Rayne walk into the vault calmly. Shit...I didn't know these parts of town. I didn't know who or what was inside and they'd probably shoot me if I show myself. So, I decided it was better to wait for Neil and Ryker. I sat against a rock and calmly listened to what was around me. I heard two steps of foot steps and turned my head to see Neil and Ryker walking back.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"We didn't catch them." Neil said quickly before Ryker could respond.

"What do you mean? They didn't seem too far ahead."

"We...lost them." Neil glanced at Ryker then back at me. "Sorry."

"No problem. I didn't have anything I wanted to say or you to say." I smiled. "Well, now I'm waiting for Rayne to exit. She doesn't seem to know we are here but I'm not going in there. So we'll wait." I said and leaned back.

"Why wait? I can get us in there." Ryker said with a cocky smile.

"Really? Great. Well, then let's go." I stood back up and walked behind Ryker as he made his way over to the Vault door.

"Hi, is Rayne in there?" Ryker asked a skinny, unclean girl.

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to get in there and talk to her."

"Fine by me, just don't stay any shit." She walked over to a speaker and announced our arrival.

"Guess we can't make a superstitious arrival anymore." Ryker said.

"That's fine. I think I like it better when she knows." I gave a smile.

* * *

**Rayne**

"Please, I won't tell anyone." I stuck out my lower lip and sat on his lap. "I'll do _anything_."

He stayed silent but held a smile.

"Don't taunt me, I hate it when you do that." I playfully pushed his chest. "Were you expecting a drug delivery?"

"No." He continued to smile.

"Were you expecting anyone?"

"No."

I bit my lip, guess that only means one thing, Nattie. "Pretty please." I kissed his lips softly.

"Sorry to smash the party. Just thought you might want the other half." Nattie's voice rung.

"Nah, I'm good I paid with half the drugs and right now I'm paying the other half."

"Ok, well hi Motor Runner, I've heard a lot about you. Just thought I might drop in to see if you'd like more time with Rayne and the other half of the drugs. But if you don't want them, I'll go ahead and keep them."

"Excuse me but those are mine and I'm not leaving without them." I twisted my head to look at her.

"I see. But Motor Runner wants more time with you. Either I keep them, or I'd be more than happy to hand them over to him."

"Sure give them to him, I just would really like it if you left. I'll have sex right here, right in front of you but I'd rather spare Neil's virgin eyes." I hissed.

"Neil can leave, but if I remember, you slept with me. So why would it bother me at all?"

"Would you like to join? Have you ever had sex with a fiend? It's rough, brutal, and hot just like the Wasteland." I kissed him once again, this time more hungry.

"I think I'll leave it up to him, if he can handle both of us trying to get on top." She smiled.

"Bitch, he can handle me. You're nothing but a waste of space and effort. I'm all he needs." I started to unbuckle the straps on his shirt.

"Fine, I'll keep the drugs and Neil's 'vergin eyes.' Thanks for the chat but I'll wait outside."

"Have fun listening." I gave her a smirk.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Please enjoy chapter five. And expect chapter six fairly soon. Please comment or PM us if you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions, Thanks for reading! **

**Megan: Why do I have to be on top? No one knows, furthermore both of us have finals this week so we don't have that much time to write between studying, when I say this I mean Melissa. Anyways next week is Winter break so hopefully we'll have plenty of time to write. PM us if you need anything, comment if you please, and thanks for reading. **

**Melissa: Hey guys. And to Megan's question above...it's because you look better on top...anyway! We do have finals this week..ugh...so I've had to study non-stop but it's almost winter break! Yay! Then I'll get to write more with Megan. I will be going on a trip for a couple days though...to see some family. But we'll try to keep up. I got Mass Effect one and two now...YES! All thanks to Megan, she bought it for me for Christmas, THANKS DEAR! Anyway, please comment and PM is you'd like, thanks for reading! And Happy Holidays! **


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Nattie**

I was leaning back against the same rock as before. Neil was sitting on the ground throwing small rocks with a bored expression. Ryker just sat there, he seemed disturbed by Rayne's actions.

"You okay Ryker?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine." He said not looking up or changing expression.

"You don't look okay." Neil whispered.

"I'm fine." He repeated as if trying to convince himself.

Both Neil and I looked at with confusion. Neil picked up a small pebble and threw it at Ryker's back. "Again, you might say you're fine but you aren't."

"It's fine, there's nothing I can do." He shrugged half-heartedly.

"What can't you do?" Neil threw another rock.

"He will keep throwing rocks at you." I smiled.

"It's Rayne." He without any room for misinterpretation.

"What? It doesn't seem new that she is sleeping with all these people." Neil sighed.

"Unless it's more than that." I smiled again.

"Sure I love her, maybe more than as my own sister but she doesn't know what love is. She'll never love anyone, only lust after them."

"Then maybe you need to show her what love is. Have you ever told her how you felt?" I asked.

"No, and I never will. It's not that she has the ability to love and just hasn't felt it yet. It was ripped from her with her sister, she _can't_ feel love ever again."

"You need to try telling her. Come on, what's the worst that can happen at the moment?"

"Nattie's right. We are kinda in the worst position. If you told her I doubt anything would really change unless she feels that same way."

"I can't, I'm not per se afraid but she gets a lot done because of her activities."

"Well, then I guess if you truly love her, you'd have to let her do her job. But that shouldn't keep you from telling her." I said kindly.

"I guess you're right she has the right to know, even if she doesn't reflect the feelings."

"Exactly."

"If you want your alone time, Nattie and I will give you two privacy." Neil laughed.

"Not anytime soon, she's too busy with Motor Runner. Nattie, I want to say sorry, I know I didn't do anything but I know Ray will never apologize."

"It's okay Ryker. I'm sorry for anything I might have done in the past too." I gave a friendly nod.

"Anything you did to her she probably deserved."

"Possibly, but it might have also reflected on you and Aiden. And you _deserve_ an apology. If we finish this job and go our own way again, depending on if you go with us or Rayne, I'd be happy to help with a problem you might have."

"Thanks but I don't think Rayne would approve of our forbidden relationship."

"Well, then message me through terminal or messenger." I shrugged.

Neil threw yet another rock at Ryker's back making himself laugh. "Sorry...sorry." He was still smiling.

"Oh, you are such a little kid." I turned my head away a smiled. "Good job Ryker, you made him actually laugh."

"That's something at least."

I smiled then looked back at the vault door. "How much longer is this gonna last?"

* * *

**Rayne**

I walked out the vault door with the information. "Can I have my drugs now?" I said towards the night sky.

"No, why would I want to give them to you?" Nattie responded and sounded a little far away.

"Why not? They're my goddamn drugs." I walked towards the sound.

"But they might come in handy for me...and, second, it _wasn't _my choice to sleep with you." I heard her feet as she stood up.

"So what? You still didn't pay for them."

"Why should I care?"

"Fine, keep them, but I'm keeping what I know to myself. Have fun fucking Motor Runner."

"We could always follow you know?"

"And I could always kill you, that'd take care of my problem once and for all."

"Try, I dare you. You think you're _so _strong. But you know I also had my own training."

"Congrats, I'm leaving now." I started walking away.

"Ryker, want to tell her?" I heard Nattie ask.

"No, not now." I heard him whisper.

"Alright, probably a good choice at the moment." She responded to him.

"Ryker, are you coming with me?" I stopped for a second and placed my hand on my hips.

"Nattie?" Ryker asked her.

"I'm not holding you back, do what _you want_ to do."

"I'm coming." He stood up and walked over to me.

"Good boy, now let's go."

* * *

**Nattie**

"You wanted him to leave?" Neil asked.

"Not really, he made you happy to have someone who didn't pick on you. But I let him do as he pleased." I shrugged as we start walking.

"So, what now?"

"We go home." I answered.

"What?"

"I don't want to do the job, Neil. If you'd like to you can go after Rayne."

He was silent for a moment. "No, I'd feel better staying with you...I can't just leave you behind."

"And I shouldn't influence your decisions." I stopped to face him with a serious expression.

"And what would Rayne say? 'Go ahead and come along, kid.'" He mocked in a weird voice tone.

"Neil, as I did for Ryker, please go do as you wish."

"No, Nattie. I'm not leaving." He responded in a sincere tone.

"Fine." I put my hands in the air in a surrendering fashion.

We started to walk in silence again. "Do you think Jason will come back?"

"I want to say probably but I'm not sure." I sighed and looked at the ground. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Jason **

Aiden and I had been drinking and gambling for hours. I started to get a little tired as we finished a game of Caravan. When we were about to leave, we watched Rayne and Ryker walk inside the casino.

"Done already?" I asked. "What's he doing here? Did you bring the whole gang again?"

"No, just brought him back to his rightful place."

"Oh, I see. Where are you wanting to head next?"

"Red Rock Canyon, we're going to pay Papa a visit."

"Well, that's good for you all. You were right about one thing, Rayne. And only one thing...but Aiden, you're an asshole, that's probably why I like to hang with you so much. Ryker, I can't say anything bad about you...you're just the Neil of this group...the geek. Then Rayne, you're a bitch and you like to be called one so it's all good. But I'm gonna go to my rightful place." I backed up outside the door. "Have fun bitches!" I yelled back as I ran down the road to Jacobstown not even listening to see if they answer back.

* * *

**Rayne**

"Well shit, we just got screwed over. Nothing new there." I shrugged. "Let's move out. I doubt that Nattie has connections with the Khans, so I'm not really worried."

"If we're both going after the same thing why don't we work together?" Ryker asked.

"I'd rather get only half the money, than work with them again. We have the advantage, I have connections and a body. What do they have? A few drugs and an innocent girl?"

"You've got a point." Aiden slurred.

"Let's just go." I smiled at him as we walked out the door, together, just like it should be.

* * *

**Nattie**

Neil and I fell asleep right as we got home. It was a little weird sleeping alone. Normally Jason's here, but I could get use to it. The only thing that woke me up was Neil shaking me gently.

"Nattie, get up." He whispered.

"What is it?" I yawned and sat up.

"I'm gonna go out and scavenge, maybe hunt."

"Okay, do you want me to come with?"

"No, you look tired." He smiled. "I'll let you be. I just wanted to tell you where I was going." He left the room without any further conversation. I didn't even mean to, but quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

**Neil**

I searched around the familiar area for some place that was perhaps newly abandoned. I walked around and nearly jumped when I heard loud talking and laughing. It was coming from the tribal camp. Great Khans had taken over the area. We didn't have much of a relationship with them. We stayed away from them, they stayed away from us. Well, actually they didn't know we existed, but I doubt they'd be happy to see us walking into the camp. I glanced over to check and see what was going on. 'Is that...Aiden?' I asked myself as a familiar man stood there, laughing and drinking.

I quietly stalked over to a giant rock to crouch behind. It was Aiden. Rayne and Ryker were there too. Why were they over there? Must be part of the job. I carefully watched and tried to listen in on their conversations. I was about to back up when I saw two Khans walking over to my location. But in mid-step I rammed into someone. I turned around to see an angry Kahn glaring down at me. I was about to grab my gun but thought of the consequences. I put my hands up as a surrender then started to run when he let his guard down. I didn't get very far after running into the other two. I sighed when they grabbed my arms and dragged me over to their camp area. I hoped Rayne and her group didn't see me. Maybe the Khans would talk to me, ask me what I was doing, then let me go. Nope...that's not what happened…

"This spy was listening in on our conversation." One of their voices sounded through the air.

"What should we do with him?" Rayne growled as she clutched onto my arm.

"We should skin him." Aiden smiled with a hint of crazy in his eyes.

"Have anything to say for yourself?" Rayne asked.

"Yes...you should let me leave…" I whispered.

"In your dreams. Remember the last time we caught you?"

"Yeah...you let me go at the end…" My voice trailed off.

"Well, I had some unfinished business, do you remember that?" She bit her lip.

I stayed silent and didn't trust my own voice to crack from fear.

"Are you saying you don't remember? I thought you'd at least remember the kiss." She smiled sweetly, something I didn't know existed.

* * *

**Rayne**

"All I remember is leaving…" He said nervously as his voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

"Would you like me to enlighten you?"

He didn't answer just bit his own bottom lip.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

He continued to say nothing.

"God, you're difficult, I like that." I pushed him down and kneeled next to him.

"I won't tell Nattie...I promise." He squeaked.

"Tell her, I don't care. Why can't I just enjoy myself without her being involved?"

He bit his lip again.

"This is all up to you, if you don't want to I'm not going to force you. I think you're pretty damn hot. Sure you're kind of a wuss but you still have your looks."

"First off...really? You do? Second...how the hell is it my choice!? I know what kind of person you are! How in the goddamn am I able to say no!?" He growled louder than I thought he could.

"Of course I do, just look at yourself. And it's all up to you, I'm not going to rape you. I'd love to fuck you but if you're not going to get involved, I'm not going to waste my time." I kissed him on his lips, hungering.

His face expression changed from mad to shocked. "Really?" He repeated. "You seriously…? Can I ask you a question before I say anything more?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you here in Great Khan territory?"

"The job, isn't it obvious? Has Jason not made it back yet?"

"It's not particularly obvious and no, I thought he was still with you."

"Nah, he left to go back to his girlfriend. So, have you made up your mind yet?"

He silently thought for a moment. "Tell me what happens if I say no and what happens if I say yes."

"No: I let you go, but next time I see you I'll ask again. Yes: sex, then you're set back to Nattie, unharmed."

"You do understand I've never done this before...I've never been complimented on my looks either."

"There's a first for everything." I said plainly.

He stared at me. "I've made up my mind…" He paused. "Sure, can't be that bad."

"Oh, baby it'll be great." I smiled, knowing I always get my way.

* * *

**Nattie**

I was awoken again by something that felt like an awkward hug. I jerked up and tried to push the person away.

"It's ok, it's me." Jason smiled.

"What are you- what are you doing?"

"Coming to see you." He paused. "I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry." I hugged him again.

After a moment, he was the one to break away. "Where's the kid?"

"Neil? Went off hunting."

"I must have missed him on my way up." He shrugged. Suddenly the sound of a door opening and closing softly made it's way around the small house. "He's back." Jason smiled and walked outside. "'Sup man."

"Hi." Neil yawned.

"What's up with you?"

"Tired."

"You didn't even bring anything back." I stood up.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I got…" He looked around for a second, "sidetracked."

"Are you ok though?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm fine, can I just go lay down...please?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

He started walking over to his room before turning around. "Why aren't we working with Rayne?"

"Because she's a bitch. Why?" Jason leaned against the wall.

"No reason." He turned back around then walked inside his room.

"That boy got laid." Jason smiled quietly so Neil didn't hear.

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"I remember my first time." He smiled then walked past me. I looked between Neil's bedroom door and Jason's back.

"Oh my...this mess is going to get started again…" I sighed before smiling then walking over to make some breakfast, or lunch now.

* * *

**Rayne**

"Rayne, can I talk to you?" Ryker walked over to me as I laid chest down on the sleeping bag.

"Yeah, what's up?" I pulled the blanket up with me as I stood up. "Damn it's cold up here."

"Not really, it's just really hot in the desert. Anyways I'd like to talk to you about your habits."

"Ryker, I really don't want to hear it. I really, really don't." Ryker was off looking for something 'fresh' to eat while Neil was here.

"I'm not just talking about you drug problem, but also your constant whoring around."

"Have a problem with it?"

"Yes, I do." He looked really sad, with his puppy dog eyes.

"Too damn bad. Get ready we have somethings to do. You and Aiden stay here, I'm going over to Jacobstown."

"Why?"

"To make a deal."

* * *

**Nattie**

Jason and Neil followed me outside when we finished eating to go and hunt since Neil didn't get anything. He was tired and yawned every couple of seconds but still laughed at Jason's jokes. We seemed to be having a good time while each of us told funny jokes or stories. We walked down the mountains winding road. I almost didn't notice when I barely ran into Rayne.

"Rayne?" I asked confused.

"Rayne?" Neil's voice cracked. "Sorry…" He covered his own mouth.

"Hey, stud." She smiled at Neil.

He nervously blushed and gave a small smile before turning his head away.

"I'm not gonna ask…" Nattie sighed. "Anyway, can we help you?"

"Actually yes, I would like to make a deal with you. I know you don't really like me but that's fine, all I want is for you to come and help me finish this job. Also make sure you bring him along." She nodded towards Neil.

I looked over to Neil.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Alright, fine. You have a deal." I looked back over to her. "And I will make sure to bring him and Jason." I put a hand on my hip.

"And I won't drug you, I'm satisfied at the moment." She winked at Neil. who smiled.

"And you," I said as I opened up my backpack, "can have these." I threw her the drugs. "I have no use of them. Though I know Jason took some. He thought he was sneaky." I glanced at Jason out of the corner of my eye.

I threw them to Jason. "Keep them, just know I'm not responsible for your actions."

"Ah, fuck yes!" He yelled happily.

"Alright, I guess we are working together again."

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's chapter six of Shots Fired...dun dun dun! Please comment and Pm us if you have comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**Megan: Ello chaps. How are you doing on this wonderful day? I hope you had one hell of a good day, I most definitely did. Thanks for reading we really appreciate your support, even of it's on deliberate. PM Melissa or myself if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or even suggestion. Once again thanks so much for reading. Also happy Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/ winter event/ (fill in the blank)!**

**Melissa: Hey guys. I'm finished with finals...yes...and my winter break has officially started! I hope you are all doing well and I wish you the best of life. Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the story! Please comment or PM us, if you'd like. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays! **


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Nattie**

* * *

"Did you talk to the Khans?" Jason asked Rayne while we followed her.

"No, I came here first. We have to go pick up Aiden and Ryker."

"Ok, and you know which direction to head?" I asked knowing I didn't have any new information.

"Yeah, I was a drug runner for them a while back."

"Interesting, but not new." I smiled to myself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rayne put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, it was just a _true_ comment." My smile faded as I put my own hand on my hip.

"Girls, please." Jason smiled.

"Make me." Rayne's somewhat happy mood had now completely faded.

"If you guys shut up and stop fighting for a moment this would go a lot faster." Neil spoke up.

"Tell her that." I glared at Rayne.

"We barely left Jacobstown and you are already arguing about stupid shit." Neil growled a little.

Rayne shot him and dark glare making him flinch back.

"He's right. I'm sorry...for the moment." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not."

"Fine with me."

"Rayne, she stopped, will you please..._please…_ do the same?" Neil said in a sort of pleading voice.

"Fine, for now." She crossed her arms.

"Neil, do you notice what I'm noticing?" Jason kept in a laugh.

Neil replied with a confused face.

Jason went around me to stand beside Neil. "Look at how they act and stand." He whispered knowing that both Rayne and I could hear perfectly well.

"Oh." Neil nodded. "I get it."

"Almost _exactly _alike." He smiled.

"Are you trying to make me shot off your leg?" I glanced at him.

Jason just laughed and went back to his original spot at my left.

"I'd be happy to cut both your balls off." Rayne snarled.

Neil swallowed nervously while Jason continued to smile.

"Please do…" I kept my glare on Jason.

"I'd be honored to." She pulled out a knife out of her boot.

Neil quietly started to make his way behind me.

"Neil, you can't show fear." Jason laughed.

"I like not getting my ass kicked by her." He pointed to Rayne.

"You sure about that?" She smiled demonically.

Neil didn't answer and Jason wouldn't remove the stupid grin on his face. Having enough of his expression, I punched his stomach. He growled in pain and grabbed his aching stomach.

"Then stop being so cocky...in both ways." I threatened. Neil gave a small, quiet chuckle.

"We all know you like it in the other way, at least I do." Rayne continued to smile as she shifted her gaze to Jason.

"Very funny." I glared at Rayne.

"Lighten up." Jason put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks." I pulled his hand off me.

"I think she's still pissed, hopefully you'll have some _great_ makeup sex." Rayne laughed.

"He needs to earn it first." I glanced at him through the corner of my eye with a half smile.

"Work for it boy, or just find another. I'm always here." She winked at Jason.

I laughed. "He'll work day and night. Just like he did before."

"Eww, love." She made a gagging noise.

Neil laughed this time. "Lover boy."

"I'll beat you." Jason growled at Neil but still had a smile on his face.

"I'd never tag you as a lover, but hell with it." Rayne threw her hands up.

"Neither did I when I first met him. He was the one who went all across the Mojave looking for my favorite flower. Sadly, the flower I told him about didn't even exist." I laughed again.

"Bitch much?" Rayne smiled. "At least he was dumb enough to think it was real."

"Says the queen of bitches." I smiled and glanced at her.

"Do you second that, Neil?" She looked over at him.

"Uhh…" He seemed at a sudden loss of words. "If I should, then yes?"

"I don't really like indecisive men." She raised one of her black eyebrows.

"I can't decide because I don't want to piss you off...again." He shrugged.

"Live with your consequences, trust me it's better when I'm angry."

"Oh really? Last time I checked it was better to be on your good side."

"For those who aren't sleeping with me." Rayne smiled at the thought of her deed.

"Told you." Jason whispered to me. I hit his stomach again.

"Well...to me it would seem horrible if you were mad." Neil said.

"Guilty as charged." She said to Jason. "Some like it rough." She shrugged to Neil's comment.

"I already thought you were scary before I knew who you were." Neil smiled a little.

"Are you more or less afraid?"

"Same as before since it wasn't that rough but I do know you could possibly get mean…"

"I'd know." I smiled then looked in another direction.

"I think we'd both know." Jason smiled at memories of his own good times. I mockingly acted as if I was about to slap his stomach again, making him flinch and almost trip himself.

"Disgusting…" Neil crinkled his nose.

"If you think it's weird that I've slept with both of them you definitely _don't_ want to see the rest of the list." Rayne looked over at Neil.

"No, what's disgusting is seeing that guy with two girls in one bed." Neil smiled. I started laughing and I saw Jason's face suddenly change.

"Shut your mouth." He growled.

"I'm just saying." Neil smiled.

"Does that hurt your feelings Jason?" Rayne said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I doubt you could get two girls in one bed." Jason snapped at Neil.

"No, man. That's scary." Neil was still laughing.

"Am I too much to handle?" Rayne smirked.

"One of you is ok, two is a nightmare. I don't like the feeling of helplessness times two."

I chuckled quietly. "And how many times have you got caught?"

"Yeah, but normally you were there too." Neil shrugged.

"Do I make you feel that much safer?" I smiled.

"Only to know someone, besides Jason, is there."

"What? Why not me?" Jason asked defensively.

"We all know what you'd do if it was only you and him." I laughed.

"You're probably right…" Jason mockingly sighed before smiling.

"You can always join us." Rayne said to me.

"I've thought about that." My expression turned serious. "I always thought of how unbeatable we'd be but you never seemed interested. So I let it be."

"We'd be one hell of a kick ass crew, but I'd have to be the leader." As we walked by Rayne's camp Aiden and Ryker joined us.

"Hey Aiden." Jason greeted and walked over to him.

"Honestly, I'd be ok with that. Thought I dislike you, you'd be a fine leader." I confessed.

Neil walked over to stand by Ryker. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Besides, Ryker made Neil happy. How can I beat that?" I shrugged.

"Let's have this job be a trail run and if it doesn't end well then I guess we go back to me trying to kill you. Also you couldn't run off whenever your feelings got hurt."

I smiled. "That wasn't my feelings, it was my trust. Totally different. But I understand."

"Glad we're in agreement."

* * *

**Rayne**

We walked down the road, Neil and Ryker chatting, Aiden and Jason competing over petty things, Nattie checking out her pip-boy, and me planning out what our plan is.

"No, that's stupid. You can't really think that's how cars use to work." Jason said to Aiden.

"He's probably right." Nattie replied without looking up from her pip-boy. "Rayne, have you decided where to start next?"

"I think we'll just go and talk to Papa, we'll have each of you scoping the place out. If they try to run shoot."

"Alright. Neil, get your sniper rifle ready." Nattie motioned to his M21.

"We still have a ways."

"He could still get it ready. Being overly prepared never hurts."

"A rifle like that wouldn't be good at close range, have something else out for now." I said a little harder.

Neil nodded and pulled out his 10mm pistol. "Should we be scared?" He asked.

"No, the Great Khans aren't aggressive unless you piss them off."

"They didn't seem to like me much when I first met them."

"That's because all of the members get the shit beat out of them to become something."

"So they bring it out on me? They didn't do anything to hurt me but they still made horrifying faces towards me."

"Then stay up in the cliffs."

"Good plan."

"What do they have that we want? More information on our targets location?" Nattie asked.

"Yes or they are there." I stated plainly.

"Okay, and this Papa guy should know either of these things?"

"Should know or he'll point us to someone who does."

"Alright. Just know that we have no connection with them and I don't know how lightly they'll think of us."

"That's exactly why I said stay in the cliffs." I said pissed off a little.

"Alright." Nattie shrugged.

"Will you give us a sign to shoot or just do it ourselves if it looks like they're about to run?" Jason asked.

"You're old enough to take care of yourselves. If you think you should shoot them, shoot them. If not, then don't. If you kill one of the Khans I will make you pay, so don't. If one or both of are targets escape, I'll kill you myself." I practically growled.

"But boss." Jason mocked.

"Not in the mood, I have no problem with being on a team of five." I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and drew my knife to his throat.

"Sudden change of mood? Jeez." Jason put his hands up.

"Jason, quiet." Nattie growled.

"Listen to her." I vertically cut part of his, arm as a warning as I step him back down.

"Alright, sorry. I'll behave." Jason whispered.

"You better, next time it'll be your throat."

* * *

**Nattie**

"Rayne, if there's anything wrong...why not just say it? Why the change in mood?" Neil asked in a quiet tone.

"Don't you start." She warned in a low growl.

"Sorry." He sighed and looked down at the ground. I looked between the team mates. Rayne was pissed, Jason was pissed, Neil was sad, Ryker showed no emotion, and Aiden smiled with pleasure. There was tension building up around the group. Knowing there was nothing for me to say or do, I looked back down at my pip-boy. I had nothing to look over at the moment but it gave me something to do. I didn't know why Rayne was upset but I didn't want to get her more mad. So the group of six walked quietly behind Rayne.

After a couple minutes, we seemed to drift into four small groups. Jason and Aiden were back to talking, same as Ryker and Neil, then Rayne was still in front alone. Which left me to stand alone and try to listen to some of the conversations around me as I looked at my pip-boy map.

"Hey, Ryker. You might not know, Rayne probably didn't tell you. Just please don't get mad when I tell you this." Neil whispered behind me. "I didn't mean to, I don't even know what made me think about saying yes. Just the way she looked at me and complimented me…" He stopped in mid sentence.

"How could you?" Ryker stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I know you have feelings for her. I'm sorry." Neil sounded really upset. I stopped walking and slightly turned but not fully enough to show my face.

"You're not sorry, how the fuck could you do this? How the fuck could _you_ do this?" He grabbed onto Rayne's shoulder, a bad move.

Rayne grabbed onto his hand and flipped him to the ground. She kneeled down by his face with her knee on his throat. "Don't you say anything about my choices, if you don't like them then leave. I never asked you to join me." The look in her eyes reminded me of a deathclaw.

"No, please don't fight. Ryker, don't blame her. It was fully my choice." Neil said painfully as he took a step back from Rayne and Ryker.

She picked her knee off of Ryker and stood up. "You have something to say?" She stared intently at Neil.

Neil was breathing hard as he glanced between Ryker and Rayne. "I...I…" He continued to stutter. "I'm sorry, I didn't want an argument, I just thought he deserved the truth."

"He does but he has no right to chose what I do."

Neil walked over to Ryker and offered his hand to help him up. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. Blame Rayne she can't keep from having sex with any man she sees." Ryker gave Rayne a deadly glare.

Neil was slightly shaking. "No, she...we can't blame her. It was just a mistake."

"A mistake? That's what I am?" Rayne looked somewhat hurt from the comment as she ran off into the forest.

"No that's-" Neil tried to say before she ran off. He sighed and looked down. "Sorry guys."

"Neil," I tried but paused. What hurt was seeing all the pained looks they gave each other. "It's ok. We'll go find her."

"I'll go talk to her...if I find her." Neil offered.

"And go have sex with her again?" Jason asked comfortably.

"Jason!" I growled in warning. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Yes." He answered plainly before smiling.

"You're a fucking jerk. Can't you see they need some sort of comfort?"

"Who needs comfort? The better way to go is toughening them all up."

"You're an asshole. Ryker's heart is broken, Neil is feeling guilty, and Rayne is feeling empty. You could show _some _compassion." I glared at him.

"I just wanted to go help. I wasn't going to-" I interrupted Neil.

"I know, go and help her. Ryker, if you'd like to go along. You can, but you are also more then welcome to stay with Jason, Aiden, and I since we aren't part of this fight." I offered before glaring at Jason one more time. I walked over to a area I thought would be good for camp. Neil walked off into the forest where Rayne had entered. This should be fun…

* * *

**Neil**

"Rayne! Please answer me!" I yelled through the woods. "Rayne, you're not a mistake. You're a good person, kind of," I whispered the word kind of, "and you're a great merc." I awaited an answer while quietly walking through the bushes. I still heard nothing. "Rayne, you weren't that far ahead of me...I know you can hear me." I tried again. "Look, Ryker loves you. And he has more feelings for you than anyone else. Even me." I looked around my area and tried to listen for another sound.

"I know I'm not a mistake, I truthfully don't care what you think." Her voice came from one of the trees. "I'm scouting, now leave me alone."

"You could have said that." I crossed my arms and looked up and the tree she sat in. "We were worried because you just ran off."

"Well I'm _so_ sorry to hurt you feelings"

"Happy to know you care." I rolled my eyes. "Well have fun sitting up there with your bitchy mood. That time of month…" I said the last part quieter than the rest.

She jumped down from the tree with a light thud. "Care to repeat that?" She came face to face with me.

"Yeah, it must be that time of month." I growled.

"Learn to shut your mouth." She punched me in the stomach and then in the face.

I held the black eye that was starting to form. "Learn to shut your womanly hood." I whimpered for the pain in my stomach.

"You want to do this?" She kicked my throat, knocking me to the ground. "I'd love to kill you."

"Go ahead, see if Nattie and Jason will work with you afterwards."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll just scar you." She removed her knife and cut into my cheek and down to my chin.

I tried to grab her wrist to stop her. I felt blood start to trickle down my face.

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to get on my bad side. Once this is all over I'll finish the job."

I was attempting to keep a strong face but I knew I was showing fear. "Good to know...now." I said and gasped from the pain.

She stood up and walked away, hips swaying. I watched her walk away until her form disappeared. I put a hand to my wounded face and my hand was cloaked in red blood. I sat up and made myself stand. "Damnit this hurts…" I sighed and started walking back to the group.

* * *

**Nattie**

"Where the hell is Neil?" I asked angrily when Rayne came out of the forest alone, but she didn't get to answer when Neil slowly exited. Blood was slowly running down his face and neck. "Neil? What happened? Rayne what the fuck did you do?"

"No! I was attacked. She didn't do anything. She actually saved me." Neil said nervously. "Thanks...um, Rayne, for saving me."

"Kiss my ass." She growled.

I sighed and tried to keep myself calm. "Rayne…" I started off calm, "what the fuck is wrong with you?! He comes to say sorry and you almost kill him." I glared at her.

"That's how I solve problems." She shrugged.

"Holy shit…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Neil, come here. Jason, get the first aid stuff out of your bag." I continued to keep myself from practically killing Rayne. Jason handed me the first aid bag and I started to clean the blood off of Neil's young face. The wound was going to scar, there was nothing I could do to stop it. And the flesh around his left eye was starting to turn a little purple. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged.

"Why did you almost lie to me?" I asked as I finished cleaning the blood and disinfecting the cut.

He shrugged again.

"Neil." I said sternly.

"I didn't want you guys to argue." He looked down.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Just don't lie to me, please." I paused but he didn't respond. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Rayne**

We all continued down the broken road, I kept my eyes forward and paid attention to our surroundings

"I hope we're ok, Ryker." Neil whispered behind me. "You really can't blame Rayne for her ways…"

"Why not? It's not like she was forced to sleep with any of the men, and women, she did." Ryker still sounded pissed, almost as pissed as me.

"But that time it was completely my choice. She gave me the right to say yes or no."

"But she still coxed you into it."

Neil seemed at a loss of words.

"Hey, you learned your lesson didn't you? Now you know not to ever sleep with her again. She's a pissy bitch." Jason laughed.

"Have _you _learned your lesson?" I turned around to face Jason.

"He didn't mean it. He's just trying to seem tough." Neil said stepping slightly in front of Jason.

"Haven't you learned not to speak?" I growled. "I want silence, now all of you shut up."

"Excuse me. You may be the leader at the moment but that doesn't give you any right to talk to him like that." Nattie snapped.

"Would you like to get your ass kicked today? If not keep your mouth shut."

"I can still take my team and turn around. I don't want the money as much as you do. I'll gladly go back home and do my own shit."

"At this moment I'll love to just quit this contract but I'm not giving up on them." I took a deep breath. "I just would like some quiet."

"Fine. Since you asked nicely, this time, we will give you some quiet." Nattie crossed her arms.

"I'd thank you but I don't like your attitude."

"And yours is better?" She challenged.

"No, and I never said it was."

"We should continue." Neil whispered quieter than ever.

* * *

**Nattie**

I walked beside Neil as the whole group walked behind Rayne. I was scared Neil might feel light headed and faint. He lost a lot of blood as a child. He was forced to stay in a house with a mother and father that beat him. He was abused but he never fought back. It was sad that no one cared to help him or not to help in the beating. It was a silent walk between the six of us. We were just passing the Strip and Westside. Jason was injecting another Psycho with Aiden. It was getting dark and I wondered if it would be best for us to stop, but Rayne was in charge and I doubt she would want me asking any questions of stopping.

Neil stopped in his tracks. I turned to look at him as he put a hand on his head.

"Neil?" I asked quietly.

"I'll be ok...I just need a second."

"What's wrong? Do you think it's blood loss?"

"No, I didn't lose that much. I'm just tired…"

"Would you like to stop?" I asked.

"You needing rest, little buddy?" Jason added.

"I'll be ok…"

"No you wont. Rayne, we need a second." I said over my shoulder.

"I'll give you ten minutes." She responded without looking back.

I rolled my eyes then looked back at Neil. He was sitting down in the dirt. He hid his face in his knees. "Here." I pulled out a bottle of water for him to drink. He barely lifted his head as I threw the plastic bottle to him. "Are you going to be ready in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready." He whispered before taking a sip of the cold water. I sat down in my own spot in the dirt against a small rock and we rested for ten minutes.

* * *

**Neil**

I was feeling dizzy after every second went by, and each time I took a sip of water I felt like throwing up. I tried covering my eyes, looking at the Strip lights, and looking up at the dark sky with shining lights. Nothing seemed to be working as my head spun. I felt someone softly grab my wrist, it was Nattie. She had soft hands, unlike anyone else. She had two fingers on my inner wrist.

"Shit...Jason! Rayne! I need help!" She yelled. "His heart rate is too high!"

Everything started spinning even more as I fell into a pit of darkness.

* * *

**Nattie**

"Shit, he fainted. Someone lift his head and keep it elevated!" I ordered.

"Now you're ordering me around?" Rayne crossed her arms.

"Do you know how to do this?" I glared at her. "I'm not in the mood to argue. He's losing blood because of _you_." I snarled and turned my gaze back to Neil.

"Yes." She sighed and removed a small bag out of her backpack. She pulled out a bottle, a thread, a needle, and a cloth. "Put his head on your lap."

I sighed and looked back at her. "Fine, since either you want to be the hero or you feel bad for your actions." I stood up and sat down by his head, shifting it to lay on my lap.

"Would you rather me let him die?"

"He wouldn't die, since I was studying to be a doctor."

"Fine, you do it, bitch." She put the items back in her bag.

"After you make me sit here? Thanks. Now can someone please get under his head?" I snapped.

"I'll do it." Jason walked over and took my spot.

"Hand me your bag." I told Rayne.

"Fuck you."

I kept a cold glare on her. "Jason, I need your bag, please." He slid his heavy bag towards me. I pushed a cloth onto his face to stop the blood. "Water please."

"Here." Jason handed me the water Neil hadn't finished. I poured some on the cloth and brushed more blood away. After it looked clean enough, I pulled a needle and thread out of the bag. I pushed the thin thread through the needle end. I carefully strung it through his skin and tied the wound together. After a couple minutes, the wound was closed.

"Move." I told Jason and sat under Neil's head.

"Your ten minutes is up." Rayne walked over to where we were.

"I'm sorry, but are you blind?" I glared at her fiercely.

"Actually kind of but I truthfully don't give a shit. Carry him."

I took a deep frustrated breath. "I'm sorry, but I'll leave once he gives some kind of reaction."

"How long do you need?"

"Depends, but I did it quickly, so it'll only be a little." I shrugged.

"Congrats, I'm _so_ glad you did it well. I'll give you ten minutes and if he's not ready by then, well then I'm leaving him."

"By the way, he already gave a reaction. He's been aware for about twenty seconds. Jason, please carry him so our majesty can leave." I glared at her and stood up when Jason took Neil.

"Atleast you know your place." Rayne smirked and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm _so _happy to be working for you." I walked by her and started making my way towards our destination.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please enjoy chapter seven of Shots Fired. Please comment or PM us if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments. Thanks for reading!**

**Melissa: Are you all having a good day? I hope you are! Is anyone excited for Christmas?! Sort of. I hope you are loving the story, it's really fun to write with Megan. Please comment or PM us. Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays! **

**Megan: Hey ya'll how ya doing? I wish you all a happy holiday and hope you have some great family time. For all who hate their families I feel you, do worry you'll get through it. PM us if you need anything, comment if you'd like to, and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Nattie**

I felt a new hate for Rayne. She didn't care about anyone except herself. She sleeps with Neil, cuts his face, then expects him to stand right back up?

"This kid is light." Jason said suddenly.

I glanced back at him with a confused expression. "What were you expecting? You've picked him up before. Since you love roughhousing."

Jason shrugged in response. "I think he's waking up, more."

I stopped to go and check his pulse. It seemed normal, for now. "Neil?"

He slightly opened his eyes and looked over to me. His head was slightly swaying and I knew his vision was blurred.

"Just focus on me." I said in a comforting voice.

"N-Nattie?" He asked in a slurred, tired voice.

"Can you stand?" I asked as Jason gently placed Neil's feet on the ground. Neil stood straight up and looked around. "Are you going to be ok?" I pulled out another water bottle and handed it to him which he gladly opened and drank about half of it.

"I'll be fine." He yawned. He seemed to be back to normal.

"Come on. We don't want to keep our queen waiting." I smiled nicely at him.

"I am your queen! Kneel down before me!" Jason joked in a high pitched voice making Neil somewhat laugh.

* * *

**Rayne**

"If you'd like to kneel, I have no objections." I looked over at Jason.

"You don't deserve to have anyone kneel down for you." Jason continued to smile.

"I know, but some still would."

"People drugged out of their minds, those people can't control anything they do. I'm glad I've gotten over that stage."

"I'd like to remind you that you drugged your girlfriend for me."

"She does have a point." Nattie smiled.

"I always do." I slyly smiled.

Neil held in a sudden laugh and turned his face away from the group.

"So you don't hate me? Too bad." I raised an eyebrow.

"Am I suppose to hate a person who tried to kill me?" Neil asked.

"I think logically you are."

"Or, logically I don't hate you because when you hate a person, that person might hate you back causing a huge fight I couldn't win."

"At least you know the truth." I shrugged.

Neil shrugged back. "At least I have enough street smarts to keep myself from being brutally murdered by you."

"That's something, but with me that won't always help. I'm like a rabid animal, I'll kill you if you provoke me."

"But, like in birds, I already attracted the female." Neil smiled.

"I'm a black widow, baby, I kill the male."

"You seemed to think I was too cute to kill. You even asked Nattie to bring me along."

"Well I can change my mind."

"So can I." Nattie said with a sly smile.

"I'd hate to take that a sexually way, but I can't help it." I smiled back.

"Blame the radiation." Nattie said without emotion.

"The burn of radiation?"

"Yeah, it's the reason you're taking everything sexually. Because you definitely haven't been that way your whole life." She said sarcastically.

"Blame it on the alcohol."

"That's a good excuse for you."

"Oh and the drugs."

"Oh, and the sex."

"That's the best part."

"Sex does probably cause sexual thoughts."

"The idea!" I exclaimed.

"Fabulous! I hate that word." Nattie's fake excitement changed drastically to no expression.

"Are you bipolar? 'Cause I definitely am."

"No, I'm not quite bipolar, yet."

"Takes one to know one."

"Sometimes." Nattie's voice faded off.

* * *

**Nattie**

"Are we almost there?" Jason asked in a bored tone.

"Ask your queen." I smiled.

"Rayne! Rayne! Rayne!" Jason continually repeated.

"Stop saying my name or I'll cut your balls off." Rayne gave him a dark glare.

"Are we there yet?" He sounded like a small child.

"We have a little longer." Ryker said. "We'll split off pretty soon" He still sounded bummed.

"Oh! Whose group am I in?" Jason showed fake excitement.

"Ryker and Neil will go up on the left cliff, Aiden and you will go to the right and Nattie go to the opening in the far left corner." Rayne instructed.

"Understood." I said formally.

"Yes, as you wish." Jason smiled.

"Quit that." Neil said with his arms crossed.

"If only the rodent of unusual size were here, that'd make my day. Jason your new name is Wesley and Neil yours is Prince Humperdinck. Aiden yours is Inigo Montoya and Ryker you're Max, as in Miracle Max. Nattie, you're the best you're Valerie ."

I had to hold in a laugh as Neil and Jason made the almost exact face towards Rayne.

"Wesley? Do I look like a fucking Wesley to any of you?" Jason asked.

"Hey, at least she didn't say Prince Humperdinck for you." Neil growled.

"That's an insult by the way and Jason you put yourself into that place."

"Oh really? It's an insult? I never would have guessed." Neil gave a pouty face.

"And Wesely!? How the fuck do you get that?" Jason kept going on.

"Will you calm down." I said smiling.

"You got a good name, Valerie." Neil had the same pouty face.

"Actually that's _not_ a compliment." I smiled at Nattie.

"We already figured that out, Rayne. Neil already yelled it to the world in his sarcastic voice." I was still smiling.

"Hey, Jason's is. I love Wesley, who else is so chill around RoUS?"

"I think Jason is throwing a tantrum for getting the name Wesley." I pointed over to Jason who was literally about to explode with f-bombs.

"Would you like Fezzik better?" Rayne raised one of her eyebrows.

"Here's an idea, how about Jason!?" He challenged.

"Will you relax?" I punched his arm. "Jeez, it's just a name."

"But it's also Jason." Neil smiled. "He pouts over everything."

"Says the boy who was just pouting." I glanced over at Neil.

"Hey, I'm not yelling like him." Neil laughed.

"You still were pouting." Rayne turned her eyes to Neil.

"You were still bitching." Neil smiled but kept his gaze on the ground.

"No he's got the point. What are you gonna do about that, Lady Rayne?" I joked.

"Bitching is complaining, I wasn't complaining. I wasn't even being a bitch if you'd like me to be a bitch then so be it." All remnants of a smile disappeared. "Get to you spots, if you miss our targets I'll kill you. That includes you too, Aiden and Ryker, you don't get a free pass." She said angrily and crossed her arms.

"Wow, jeez. I was just joking about earlier…" Neil whispered as he walked with Ryker to their posts. I rolled my eyes, the joking times left and the bitch was back.

* * *

**Rayne**

After everyone left I headed towards the camp. If they fuck this up they are _so _dead. Nattie may left them off with a slap on the wrist, but I'd rather them learn their lesson. The dirt started swirling around, causing my to choke. Goddamn smoking fucked up my lungs, ehh, who cares? I really hope they get to their spots if you don't hustle they may not made it in time.

* * *

**Aiden**

I walked alongside Jason until we got to where he was scouting. "Good luck, you'll need it if you miss them." I continued walking to where I was supposed to be.

The air was hot and dry, just like it always was in the Wastes. If only we could

do some snowboarding on the slopes, sure they're nothing like the Rocky mountains but hell they're at least something. I pulled a Jet inhaler out of my backpack, hoping it'd calm my nerves. In such a large group I need to keep Rayne happy and get some praise from her. The more you're on her good side the better. The last time I fucked up she cut the tip of my finger off, she also cut half of Ryker's ear off.

As I reached where I was going I laid down. I sat my sniper rifle down and put the tripod legs down. I haven't shot this baby in a long time but I'm a natural. I positioned my body on the ground, I put hte buut to my shoulder and placed my cheek on the stock. I'm ready for anything.

* * *

**Ryker**

I sat in my post and laid my sniper rifle next to me. I wasn't the best sniper, but I could use it if needed. There was a slight breeze, but it was a warm breeze. It was getting hot, but hopefully this wouldn't take long.

I couldn't mess up. I didn't feel like getting my ass beat by Rayne and I couldn't disappoint Nattie. It was a long shot, but I could make it work. Besides, I had the rest of the team going for the same people. We had a better chance at getting these people, but I hoped we had it to our advantage. I just hope Neil and Ryker were gonna be ok, especially since Neil was the sniper on that side. He might not be the greatest sniper but he was good, better then me and Nattie. I just hoped one person on this team got these people.

* * *

**Jason**

I sat in my post and laid my sniper rifle next to me. I wasn't the best sniper, but I could use it if needed. There was a slight breeze, but it was a warm breeze. It was getting hot, but hopefully this wouldn't take long.

I couldn't mess up. I didn't feel like getting my ass beat by Rayne and I couldn't disappoint Nattie. It was a long shot, but I could make it work. Besides, I had the rest of the team going for the same people. We had a better chance at getting these people, but I hoped we had it to our advantage. I just hope Neil and Ryker were gonna be ok, especially since Neil was the sniper on that side. He might not be the greatest sniper but he was good, better then me and Nattie. I just hoped one person on this team got these people.

* * *

**Neil**

I nodded towards Ryker as we walked in our own directions. "We can do this, man." I said as a farewell for now. I sat down behind a short rock and set up my sniper rifle. I was feeling a lot better. I had no dizzy moments or blurred vision. I actually felt ok. But I was frightened. I had to get these targets, if I don't, I bet Rayne will kill me. She said she would and she seems to keep her word. I looked through the scope on my sniper and scouted out the camp. Our targets weren't there, yet. I quietly continued to search around the camp for anyone or anything. Faint talking started to get into my ears. It was coming from beside me. I looked over to see a group of three people. Hey...two of them were our targets. What should I do? Tell Ryker? I might make too much noise. I finally decided to listen a little more to their conversation.

"I'll leave tonight." One of the targets said.

"You better leave now, I wouldn't doubt something is about to go down." The third unknown person said.

"Let's go, Jordan." The second target exclaimed before one of the targets and 'Jordan' started walking to the middle of the camp. Shit, the other target was leaving the camp. Without thinking, I shot him. I wasn't even looking in the scope, I just shot. Looking down to expect a dead man, I saw one looking up at me with a shocked face.

"Shit…" I sighed.

* * *

**Rayne**

As the gunshot rang I hurried my speed, now sprinting towards the camp. Three forms came into my sight, I was now full-out running. The men started running, but I was gaining on them. I tackled one of them and punched him in the face. One of the men wasn't our target, but he was going to die anyways. I punched the man in the face again and knocked him out. I jumped up and readied for the other two. The man who was not our target, lost his head, as it blew off. I nodded in the direction of the bullet.

"Rayne!" Someone yelled. "Behind you!" I turned to see Neil pointing at a group of people.

"Don't distract me asshole." I flipped him off and kicked one of the men. He grabbed onto my hand as I kicked him in the balls. "Don't just stand there shoot them." Another one of the men's heads blew off. I pulled my knife out and stabbed him in the neck.

"Great plan." Neil snapped back after shooting one of the men, twice.

I stabbed another man in the gut. I spun around and kicked one of the targets. He grabbed onto my neck and shot me in the back. I screamed and clutched my stomach, as I stabbed him in the foot. I slid to the ground as crimson color covered my shirt.

* * *

**Aiden**

"Rayne's shot!" I yelled as loud as I could hoping Jason could hear me. I looked down the scope again and shot another man.

"I got it, man!" Jason yelled back and started to jump down off of the cliff, sliding down the crumbled side.

I took another shoot, hitting the same guy as Ryker.

* * *

**Rayne**

I stood up again and kept fighting with one hand. I saw one of the targets start running. More like hobbling but it's something, I couldn't stay up with him as my hands and legs began trembling. I pulled out my shotgun and shot the asshole in the knee forcing him to fall down. I continued hobbling over to him and fell next to his body. "You're not getting out of here. You should've knew I'd catch up to you, you couldn't get away with what you did to me."

"She deserved it." He rolled over on his back.

"She never did anything bad, you should've killed me." I pulled out my knife and cut open his chest. Adrenaline flooded through my body as I ripped open his sternum. I ripped his beating heart out and laughed as I passed out.

* * *

**Nattie **

"Rayne? Wake up. Come on, get up. You're not dying yet." I said, slightly patting her face. "I need something to stop the blood." I ordered and Jason threw me a cloth.

"Is she going to be ok?" Neil asked in a worried tone.

"Yes...hopefully. It wasn't the worse gun wound." I shrugged and put pressure of the clothed wound.

"Can you get your hands off of me?" Rayne crooked as she pushed her chest off the ground.

"Oh, you're welcome for saving your life." I growled.

"You didn't save my life, and don't make yourself think that you did."

"Fine, now I know you would have liked it better if I had left you here. It's good for future reference." I stood up and brushed the sand off my jeans.

"Rayne, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was trying to shoot him right there." Neil whispered.

"You should've let me die." Rayne whispered.

I searched for what to say. She seemed hurt, what was I suppose to do? She was never hurt infront of me. "I need this to be answered...why were they our targets? Why did we _have_ to kill them?"

"I...I asked someone to do this, he was an old friend. I wanted to kill them, but I wanted to die here. I wanted my men to go with you, you'd have the money, you'd give them a better life."

I felt like dying there. I even started to feel the sting of tears behind my eyes. She was being sincere. "Rayne, I could never do that. These men look up to you. Honestly, so do I. I could never lead them. And I could never take money that you died for." I whispered.

"I deserve to die, I've done so many bad things, I don't want to live anymore. I've killed those bastards, now it's time for me to leave. Too bad the dumbass had a girl's gun."

"No, you're not leaving yet. You don't deserve to die. _No one _deserves to die. Not even my dad who raped his own daughter."

"Alot of people deserve to die, and I'm one of those. Don't tell me I'm a good person, I know I'm not. I shouldn't be living, I only fooled death so many times because I wanted to kill those men, but now that they're gone I can stop running." She closed her eyes peacefully.

"Did you not hear me!?" I growled. "No one deserves to die, even you! You fooled death? Then you're gonna do it again!" I yelled, almost a scream and I grabbed the collar of her shirt. "No! Don't you dare!"

"Nattie." Neil whispered.

"Shut up!" I yelled fiercely at him.

Rayne smiled sweetly as she placed two small white pills on her tongue. "Goodbye, I loved you Ryker." Her body convulsed a few times as her heart stopped.

"You bitch...you can't die. Not yet." I whispered. Jason walked over and pulled me away from her body then sat down to comfortably give me a hug.

Ryker fell limply next to Rayne, he took her hand in his and kissed it. I placed a soft hand on his shoulder and tried to give a nice smile.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly to him.

Tears started to puddle on her hand. Seeing him cry was hard. I never liked seeing people cry, but this was harder than ever. I moved away from Jason to sit beside Ryker and kept my hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Neil asked sadly.

"I don't know, I don't know." Jason answered. I sat by Ryker for a moment before standing up to give him time.

"Guys, we should probably leave Ryker for a little. Let's go over and sit a little further away…" My voice trailed off as I walked over to a new spot to sit. Jason, Neil, and Aiden followed me away from Ryker.

"Why was that harder than I thought it would be?" Jason asked and put an arm over me and pulled me closer to him.

"I asked the same thing…" I whispered.

"Are you really going to lead them too?" Neil asked.

"I guess I owe it to her." I paused. "Welcome to the club Aiden…" I trailed off again. Seeing my enemy die hurt. I thought I could just shoot her head off then walk away with a smile on my face. Instead, I sat here trying to hold in tears. She reminded me of my best friend as a child. Maybe that's why it was hard. No, it hurt because I started to like her...a little. "Excuse me." I stood back up and walked down the cliffs, away from the group. "Thanks, Rayne." I said sarcastically. "Now _I_ have to take care of these bozos? I wasn't expecting to be a babysitter alone."

* * *

**Hey, it's the end of Shots Fired. Yes, it is sadly the end...there is no secret where Rayne is actually alive, she is sadly gone. Sorry Rayne fans...Anyway, please comment or PM us if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support! **

**Melissa: Hey guys! It's the end...I know, it was sad but it's also a new beginning. And besides, Rayne was happy. It wasn't as long as The Burn of Radiation but we also had more readers for that story...but oh well. Megan and I might talk about writing another story together but yeah. Please comment or PM us. Thanks everybody. Happy Holidays. **

**Megan: Hey everyone, this fanfic was much shorter than TBoR but that's a good thing. Maybe I'll finally get around to continuing my own stories. We haven't decided on another story yet, but I'm planning on taking a break for a while so you'll have to wait. Thanks for reading all the way through and if you have suggestions we'd love to hear them.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Ryker**

I kneeled down next to her grave as Aiden placed his hand on my shoulder. I placed the rare flower on the dirt as I took a deep breath. "Some things have happened lately, that one courier has taken over the Wastes with the NCR, they also killed Motor Runner. I'm kind of glad you're not here; you probably would've tried to kill them. I hope you're in a good place and I hope someday I'll be able to join you there. I still love you Rayne and I'll never, ever forget. Goodbye my dear, sweet dreams." I bent my head as I said a small prayer. "Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it." I stood up and hugged Aiden.

"No problem, I wanted to say goodbye too."

* * *

**Jason**

It seemed to hurt everyone more than it affected me. I was sad, I felt pain, but I just wasn't as close to her as they were. It has been a month since Rayne's death, and I still feel sad over her, and I know everyone else does too. Ryker goes to her grave a lot, sometimes Aiden will go. Neil and Nattie went together one day. I've gone twice, alone. I didn't want anyone to see me look down at the dirt and say: "I really miss you, bitch. You were hot, and funny. You were a close second behind Nattie." Nattie wasn't struggling to lead the team. She did pretty well with four assholes. I'd hang out with Aiden, Neil and Ryker would talk smart, and Nattie kept us in line. I like watching her hold her head high and give orders; she's starting to act like a 'nice Rayne.'

* * *

**Neil**

There isn't a day that goes by where I blame myself for the accident.

I had the shot to kill both targets, silently. But I blew it. Maybe Rayne wanted to kill them, then wanted to die, but everyone's mourning for her. I always think I could have stopped it from happening. I always thought she'd be the one going to my grave, and the reason I was dead was because she strangled the life out of me. But now we're the ones going to her grave. Nattie told me to leave the past behind me, to smile and start anew. She said that I shouldn't forget Rayne, but I also shouldn't let her death stop me from living. She always seems to have good advice, I was happy to have Nattie still here. We only had one casualty on that mission, but why did that one casualty have to be Rayne? I don't want anyone else to take her place but I feel like she had so much more to live for. But Nattie said to keep my head high. So I did. I hope Ryker's ok. I think it hurt him the most. He never got the real chance to love her. Nor did he know she loved him. I've never quite been in love, but seeing that made me tell myself to wait, and not rush into love.

But not a day goes by that I don't think I could have stopped Rayne's death.

* * *

**Nattie**

_Rayne-_

_I'm sorry for anything I may have done. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I never meant to take your money when we raced to get the job done. I'm sorry for arguing with you every time I got the chance. I sorry for anything- no, I'm sorry for everything. _

_-Nattie_

I finished writing the note and sat at the table quietly. My head was resting in my hands as I kept my minds on other things. It was midnight, all the boys were asleep and I woke up to write a note. I wondered if I should go to her grave now or later. You never know how much you care about someone until they're gone; I had never really felt that until Rayne died.

"You going to her grave?" Ryker said behind me, slightly startling me. I turned to see him standing in my door frame.

"Would you like to come along? I'd like some company, and I bet we both could use some." I said in a kind tone.

"Sure." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and approached me.

I stood up from my desk and handed him the note. "You can read it, if you'd like." I glanced from his eyes to the paper and back.

"No, it's private." He took my hand in his. "We all have regrets, don't feel bad."

"Thank you." I half smiled and followed him outside towards the grave. Holding his hand was comforting. Knowing I wasn't the only one going through, this also helped. Jason didn't like holding hands, so of course this was something that didn't happen much. But it made me feel sort of better. When we reached the grave, we both kneeled down towards the dirt. I placed the note on top of the pile, beside Ryker's flower. "You shall always be missed…" I whispered before standing up straight. Ryker did the same but we both kept our sight on the ground. "And she will always love you, Ryker. You and her will be reunited, but hopefully not anytime soon." I smiled kindly and looked over to him.

"How could I love her, she never knew how to show her love." Ryker hung his head.

"Well, maybe she did. But it was her own special way of showing it."

He breathed out deeply. "I wish I could agree with you."

"Or, perhaps, she needed help. Maybe she needed to be taught how to show love."

"I wish I had the time to."

"Maybe you will. Besides, how could you stop loving her? No matter what happens or how long someone waits, they will still have feelings for someone."

"I'll always love her, even when she's in her grave."

"Good. Are you tired?" I asked. "If you aren't, I'd love to go get some food."

"I haven't been able to sleep since _it_, but yeah, I'm hungry."

"Ok, come on. Let's go get some food." I smiled and we walked together down the roads in search of someplace to eat.

* * *

**Hey readers! We lied...one more chapter. Rayne is still gone...sorry. But we decided to give a little briefing from everyone, except Aiden. We wanted to show how they felt and what happened next. Anyway, please comment and PM us. Thanks for reading! And Merry Christmas! **

**Megan: My character is dead, so I don't have to write a description. X_X P.S. I'm pretty sure we won't be adding anymore chapters, but perhaps I'll convenience Melissa to write a sequel with me. P.S.S. It'll be called Bullets Projected, actually it most likely won't. **

**Melissa: Yes, Megan should write one but I won't make her...haha anyway. Thanks for reading the story everyone. We hope you liked the last chapter of all the character's thoughts. Well, except Rayne because she's dead and Aiden didn't feel like writing one…(Megan didn't want to do his). So, thanks for reading and have a great Christmas! P.S (to Megan's P.S) We might be...we might be. (I'd totally love to write another story! Or even a sequel!) **

**Megan: Can it be called Bullets Projected? Or Bullets Shot?**

**Melissa: Or Bullets Received! Haha, I don't know. What do you want to call it? **

**Megan: The Sting of Radiation.**

**Melissa: What if the writers of The Burn of Radiation copyrighted the name!? **

**Megan: Then we'll kill them, or we could write a sequel to TBoR...and SF.**

**Melissa: Both great ideas...I also like the killing the writers of TBoR...even if their names are Megan and Melissa. **

**Megan: I don't like anyone with the same name as me.**

**Melissa: I agree. How shall we take them out? **

**Megan: Snipe them. Headshot!**

**Melissa: Total flashback to Army of Two…**

**Megan: Concerned, what did I do? (Now I'm an Elcor.)**

**Melissa: Nothing, remember the dual sniping or whatever. Where both characters snipe two people at the same time. There's a countdown and everything. **

**Megan: Happy, I like countdowns, they make me feel like I'm doing something important.**

**Melissa: I like how you totally changed into a Mass Effect alien. Just out of nowhere. (That's Megan for you) **

**Megan: I got an answer wrong on my Social Studies final because I talked about Nero from DMC not Roman times.**

**Melissa: That teacher should be slapped! **

**Megan: He also didn't like my Fallout Caesar answer either.**

**Melissa: This teacher doesn't know any history! (Or future...I'm confused now…) **

**Megan: I'm freezing!**

**Melissa: Me too...I think me foot is gonna fall off…(She told me to keep the me) **

**Megan: You're a sailor, so of course you don't have a foot.**

**Melissa: Haha...funny. I'm not being sarcastic either, I was probably smiling like an idiot at my laptop. **

**Meghan: (I spelled my name wrong, that's impressive.) Creeper.**

**Melissa: (I'm proud of you Megan, or now Meghan.) I explode too...I don't know how many people are gonna get that…**

**Megan: We were talking about ME earlier so I'll be disappointed if they don't.**

**Melissa: I agree...are we sure anyone is going to read this anyway? Oh! We can write our Goog plans again! Haha. **

**Megan: I would but I need to go into my Cryochamber, to get ready for the Attack.**

**Melissa: That would probably be good. I must also get up early to bake cookies before the Attack. **

**Megan: I like cookies, are you making some for me?**

**Melissa: If you'd like some, then you may have some. **

**Megan: Alright, I'll celebrate the homosapien holiday 'Christmas' with you.**

**Melissa: Good, then this will make us better at blending in. Haha. (That was funny...but she erased it…) **

**Megan: I'm special. **

**Melissa: We all already knew that. Especially the story you emailed me earlier today...poor Garrus…**

_Story: __I was playing ME 2, I had Garrus and Kasumi as my companions, we were fighting some Blue Suns with have Turnians with them. So I was shooting what I thought was one and then Garrus died so I revived him. Then the guy I was shooting stood back up so I continued to shoot him, after a moment Garrus died again. At the point I realized how stupid I am, I'm so sorry Garrus._

**Megan: Did you like my picture? And it's not my fault he looked like the bad guys. **

**Melissa: Yes, I loved the picture. **

**Megan: Now you may sleep happy.**

**Melissa: I shall. **

**Megan: As the homosapiens say: Aloha! Wait, my translator is broken again, damn it!**

**Melissa: Shit, that's the second one this week! And it's only Monday…wait...Wednesday…**

**Megan: I think you internal clock is broken again.**

**Melissa: I think so too…**

**Megan: I have a barking animal outside my window, and no it's not the geckos again.**

**Melissa: I had something outside my window that sounded like something scary...I think I peed myself…**

**Megan: How did you pee yourself? Our people do not pee.**

**Melissa: No, but we spring leaks. And that's what happened. Humans just say pee themselves. Disgusting, right? **

**Megan: Very. I can't wait to destroy this pitiful planet.**

**Melissa: I agree. Then a new holiday shall come! It will be called...uhh… **

**Megan: Boobs day!**

**Melissa: I love it, Boobs day! (I'm smiling like an idiot again...make it stop!) **

**Megan: I shall tear your mouth off!**

**Melissa: Please do! I must stop this idiocy. **

**Megan: (We should stop doing that, like in volleyball just yell: Mine!)(My picture won't load!)**

**Melissa: (I agree.)(And it won't load for me either.) **

**Megan: (Now we have two weird loading things.)**

**Melissa:(It's 12:42…how does it get so late here?) **

**Megan: (Their time is faster) (And yes, your suspicions were correct.)**

**Melissa: (I wrote Megan instead of Melissa!) (And yay! I guessed correct!) **

**Meagn:(Good enough.) (IT WON'T WORK!)**

**Melissa:(I applaud you.) (And I'm oh so very sorry.)(But it is time for us to dream. We must have our dream time.) **

**Megan: (If only we **_**could **_**dream…) (Why are we doing parentheses anymore?)**

**Melissa:(If only.) (I don't know. Why are we?) **

**Megan: (I don't know, but goodnight!)**

**Melissa:(Goodnight! Don't let those nasty bed bugs bite, as the humans say…) **


End file.
